Lost & Found
by KatrinaBoo
Summary: Gia is young and full of life when she starts to become more then friends with Jey, but throughtout life you are given obstacles to face and Gia is no exception to the rules. Can their relationship last with all the chaos of life and temptation around the two OC and Jey Uso fic! *I dont own nothing but my OCs'
1. Chapter 1

Lost & Found

**Chapter 1**

"When are you leaving town?" my sister Tiara asked taking a bite out of her burger. As we sat in the local Denny's catching up before I left town.

"I'm leaving tonight." I said with a mouth full of salad I hate dieting.

"Your never in town long" Tiara was referring to my career which has taken over my life pretty much, as an entertainer I'm never home I especially don't have time anymore since my career is starting to really take off with my push for the WWE divas championship I've been on the road a lot more.

"I'm coming back home by Thursday don't worry I'll make it to the Bahamas….. On time" we both couldn't help but laugh at the last remark but my family is going on vacation to the Bahamas and my little brother is footing the bill, I actually kind of expected him too his is worth millions, a young upcoming rapper as a brother, and then you have me stacking paper as well. I'm proud of me and him for living our dreams to the absolute fullest.

"C'mon Gia we both know it's impossible for you to be on time to anything-"

"But I do try, you acting like I do it on purpose but sis I will talk to you later I got this flight to catch"

I rushed back to my home just as the Usos pulled up and like always Jimmy always got something super smart to say.

"Yo ass just now walking in?" he said helping me put my bags in the taxi they road in.

"Leave it to you Jonathon always got something smart to say I'm telling Angel you hella rude she gon dump you."

Jimmy is dating my best friend Angel or Ang that's what we all refer to her as they've been together for a while now and they are one of my favorite couples.

Its dangerous traveling from city to city as a woman so I do my best to travel with the Usos since there the only guys I work with that I'm completely comfortable with.

"She told you Jimmy never disrespect yo lady's best friend." Me and Jey high fived each other before Jimmy mumbled something and slamming the door to the taxi

I love being around Jey and Jimmy and recently Me and Jey are more then just friends. I don't know how to define our relationship now but ever since the night of the Hall of Fame ceremony a few months ago, Jey and I have been hooking up, from time to time I guess you could call us "Fuck Buddies" but I'm really starting to catch feelings for this Nigga and it's driving me crazy.

"You look cute G" Jey said as he wrapped his arms around my waist getting a good grip on the khaki shorts I decided to wear, he was looking deep into my eyes sheesh he stay having my heart pound. But in a good way

"You don't look half bad either" I said wrapping my arms around his neck kissing his lips then I took a step back to see just how he was looking checking him out he looked ready for our flight in his basket ball shorts and a white plain T with his hair in a smooth ponytail.

"I hate to ruin you guises- scratch that I don't care lets go we still have a flight to catch."

Realizing that Jimmy was right Jey and I got in the car.

It's never a dull moment with these boys they always leave me with the biggest grin on my face from laughing so hard at them stupid jokes. After getting my bags checked, boarding the plane and finding my seat I got on twitter asking the fans if their excited for Summer Slam like I was. After that, I knocked out wake me when we get there.

**Well that's chapter 1 what did you guys think? I know it may sound dull and boring now but that's just how these first few chapters will be but don't worry things are going to heat up I have a great story in the making you'll just have to wait and see . ~Love Katrina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I just arrived at the arena with my duffel bag on my shoulder and a water in my hand, my shades still on and my long brown hair was blowing from the light breeze on this lovely June afternoon

After picking up the script, I flip right to the divas section (when there is one) found my name looks like I have a tag match against Tamina and Aksana. After a quick shower, I get dressed in my ring gear that were black leather shorts with lace patches and a leather top that stopped right at my belly button. Showing some skin! Can't help it. Next, I got my hair and makeup done .Not feeling how Lisa did my hair the curls were falling fast now they're waves. Just great, I hate having black girl hair.

I got done with everything as soon as the show started and our tag match is opening the show. Running to gorilla pos. because I'm always late.

"You really can never be on time huh G?" Tamina said pulling me into a hug

"You sound like my family" I said taken one last look at my waves God! Let's just get through this.

The match was quick I performed a sunset flip on Aksana for the win. After the match I showered threw my hair in a high ponytail and grabbed my duffel bag at this time the show was starting to wrap up I just had to decide if I was gonna go home or stay with Joshua and with the looks he be giving me I'll probably end up staying even though I should really head home.

"Were you waiting for me Gia?" Jey said wiping the sweat off his face. Damn he looks good.

"Ya, you and Jimmy heading to the next city?" at this point I'm drooling Jey is just so freaking handsome, its been a few days since we last had sex maybe I'm just a little… horny

"Nah, we headed home but next week we gon be sum road dawgs" I couldn't help but laugh Jey so corny.

"I guess I'll just head home then too I gotta get ready for this vacation with my Fam anyway"

"How come you didn't invite me? Jey had a smirk on his face, now I'm nervous because his giving me that stare the same stare from the night we first started hooking up it started to trigger all those damn memories from that night.

"Stop looking at me like that Josh you're making me nervous "

"You still aint answered my question why cant I come." he said kissing all over my face

"Last time I checked were not dating we just friends" I said moving back some so I wasn't so close to him.

"Cut that shit out G you know you wanna be with me just as bad as I want to be with you" he said with a little anger in his voice.

"O I know you not trying to claim me now! Nigga you so wishy washy remember our last argument I aint the only girl u fucken! Remember?!" Now you wanna go on vacations?! Boy boo! Now I'm getting anger in my voice causing me to get a little loud Jey sensed it and grabbed my arm pulling me into the parking lot.

One thing you have to understand is that Jey and I argue… a lot. Now more then ever, our fights are getting heated but their something about him if he says the right thing I'm putty in his hands and I'm pretty sure that if I look at him the right way He can't resist me.

"Have you gone crazy?" Jey was almost yelling at this point but he knows we have to be somewhat professional were still at work now.

"I think you have Jey I aint bouta front I am feeling you but right now, I don't wanna deal with all this so can we just talk about it later? Please?" I swayed my hips alil and gave him the flirtiest smile I got, snaking my arms around his neck I was getting him to soften up and he put his hand in my back pockets

"Give me a kiss girl" he said in abit of a husky tone of voice.

"what's my name Joshua?" I said teasing him to get closer to me

"Gia" he said sounding alittle defeated.

I kissed him softly, then this nigga tried to shove his tongue in my mouth I think I caught him off guard when I didn't push him back suggesting that we were doing a little to much and of course this lead to other things.

**Well chapter 2 is up. Did you like it? Review! Review! And again review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jey had me bending over backwards with all the stamina he had last night I was so worn out that I had to have and extra day to rest because I needed it!

I'm really excited its time to catch my flight to the Bahamas. .I'm on my way if this nigga would hurry up! Jey is suppose to be dropping me off at the airport

I heard the beeping of the front door letting me know Jey had just unlocked it. I started grabbing my bags when I heard Jey climbing the stairs of my 2 bedroom house

"Your late" I said while handing him my suitcase that he quickly sat down.

"Psssh don't trip Ima get you to the airport on time"

"I swear Joshua if I miss my flight!" I'm starting to get frustrated because I'm still here! My flight is in less then an hour.

"Be happy I'm even here you could've got a taxi" he said tugging on my shirt that was loose on my body

"Nigga that was my plan from the start! You're the one who wanted to take me to the airport. "I pushed him back some to give me room to go downstairs this boy is driving me crazy!

Jey followed me with my bags and he even helped me get them on the shuttle to the plane. I landed in the Bahamas at night guess I'll have to enjoy the sunshine in the morning. I walked into the family room of the huge bungalow my family was staying at God it was beautiful. Over looking the ocean, I am going to enjoy myself because life right now is crazy and confusing

"Hello? Family I'm here?" I looked in every direction for one of my family members then I saw my mom. My mom and I have had a really weird relationship ever since my 26th birthday when I told her that I was completely single and not looking I know she wants the best for me but what she wants for me. I don't know if I'm ready she wants more grand kids and since my older siblings Tiara and Juan are done having kids all the pressure has now fell on me and Hosea and Hosea is engaged so now she's looking at me even more to get married and start a family.

Hosea's wedding is right around the corner and I want to ask Jey to go with me but if everything he says is true about how I'm not his only chick I won't. Every time we fight he tries to bring that up but my better judgement tells me that he just saying that to make me feel bad… But the its getting old fast.

Hey Gia!" my mom seemed really happy to see me it's been a min since I've seen her as we she gave me a tight squeeze I could see more of my family coming around

"Mommy! Aw this is nice of Hosea, his doing the damn thing taking us on vacation"

"You already know" my Dad said coming with the rest of the clan near.

It is so great to see my family but I am beat so I decide the best thing for me is to go to bed.

The next morning Hosea and his fiancée Jazmin took us to Blue Lagoon to swim with dolphins which was fun and after all of us sat down for a nice lunch, but Jey was hitting my line every other min! Taking me out of vacation mode and back to my confusing ass life. What does he want I decided to put my phone on silent for the remainder of the day. because I was not in the mode to hear his voice almost making me miss my flight.

Being with my family this weekend just proves that my career is pushing me away from them more and more. It sucks but its one of the sacrifices I have made for my career. Sad thing is that a divas career does not last more then six years…. This is number four.

When I did get a minute to myself, I checked my phone and Jey called me 12 times! Damn someone missed me.

Everyone was heading to bed and I performed my nightly routine before I actually called Jey back

"GIA! Finally you answer your phone"

"What Joshua you've been blowing up my phone what's going on?"

"I miss you G, and it doesn't help that John's been out with Ang all damn day"

"What about them other chicks you claim to be fucken where them hoes at huh?"

"Girl you should know you my number 1 and my only one Goddamn I fuck one bitch when we first started fucken, I aint never gonna live that shit down!

"Nope and you know what I'm not bouta have this argument while I'm on vacation with my family.

"Wow okay I wasn't even trying to fight with you? You lucky I'm not face to face with yo ass shit would've gotten too real"

"Bye Joshua"

Fuck I really wasn't trying to argue with that boy because I know now me and him both won't get any sleep we both got the same personalities both stubborn as mules

Sometimes I wish we never did it. Or loved it


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as the vacation started it was over. It was back to the states and back to all my problems with Jey that had to get resolved. Great

Jey picked me up from the airport in San Francisco and he seemed happy to see me pulling me into a bear hug and helping me get my luggage.

I started unpacking when I got back to my house. Jey was staring at me from the doorway just watching me fold my clothes

"Yes Joshua" I said folding my clean clothes

"Sit down so we can talk this shit out" Jey pointed to the bed

"fine, start talking" I grabbed the water on dresser took a sip and sat on the bed Jey watched me the entire time and started talking as I sat down.

"G things aint been the same, I remember when we first met we were like best friends what happened?" Jey folded his arms over his chest

"We started fucking around" I said bluntly and Jey just stared at me with these eyes that read anger and sadness what's wrong with Jey? "What's wrong Joshua?

"We should've never fucked G I'm starting to catch mad feeling for you but all the fighting we've been doing is making me run. I aint bouta front and say I don't get mad when niggas be constantly coming up to you and I can't say shit"

why not? That doesn't make any type of since Joshua I don't belong to anybody. Half the time I get approached I'm wishing you were there to tell them aye this my lady"

"If you want me say to say your my lady why you constantly bringing up we just friends we just friends-"

"sorry if one of the first things you said to me after we started having sex was that you not looking for a relationship and that you didn't want to lose our friendship"

"Lets just be honest with ourselves when I first saw you I knew I wanted to be with you G. when you went on vacation and didn't even try to invite me to meet your family. That shit hurt because you've met most of my family I introduced you to my mom. So you not even trying to introduce me to your fam was a slap in my face."

I didn't realize me telling him he couldn't go to the Bahamas with me hurt him so bad. Now I feel bad but he needs to remember His not my boyfriend I didn't ask to meet his family he did that on his own.

"Joshua. I'm sorry, but you not my man"

"I'm not!" Jey was all in my face at this point what I just said had him real life upset! "G I have feeling for you .damn it girl I wanna be with you is that what you want to hear?!"

"Yes actually" Hearing Jey say it was like a prayer had been answered like me and Jey are can officially start on the road to a relationship its about time we've been messing around since April.

"Joshua?"

"Yeah G" Jey took a seat on my bed and we were facing each other

"My younger brother is getting married in a few weeks would you come with me?"

"Of course I will" Jey kissed my cheek and I returned it by kissing his lips.

Ya I could get used to this. Just somewhat curious about what my family will think of him

Today I'm meeting with my Best friends Rebecca and Ang I haven't seen these girls in a minute and I need to see them before I get back on the road. I have a lot to talk to them about and these ladies seem to be the only one's in my same situation of life… except Rebecca's ass she got a baby and she married so we not in the exact same zone but her baby daddy/husband is Jey and Jimmy's cousin Leakkee or Joe his in FCW currently but sooner or later he'll be with the rest of us on the main roster and Ang she with Jimmy so we deal with the same thing almost the twins are different but only in a few ways

The ladies were already sitting down enjoying drinks man I really cant be on time to anything

"Hey ladies sorry I'm late" I sat in the chair next to Rebecca

"Girl it wouldn't be you if you weren't late" Ang said almost laughing out loud

"Ya we knew you was gonna be late" Rebecca chiming in

"Have you guys ordered?" I removed my shades looking down at the menu that was put in front of me while the ladies got refills on the tea they were drinking.

"Nope waiting on you, oh but I heard about you and Joshua?" Ang said with huge grin on her she the only person who really knew how bad I wanted this. Just wanted Josh to admit it.

"Really? Already I haven't even told anybody, it just happened the other day"

"You already know Joshua's ass came over talking about me and Gia together now"

"Oh Lord he went over to your house?" I laughed just picturing his ass running to tell Ang and Jimmy

"Yes girl it was even worse when you went to the Bahamas he came over right after he dropped you off all sad and depressed. Jey really missed you girl I don't know what you did to him but you got him sprung."

"You didn't know Ang? Gia's head game crazy good" I smacked Rebecca's arm but man that had me weak with laughter

"Shut up RiRi" Rebecca smacked me back for calling her the name Joe gave her when they first met back in the day when she really looked like Rihanna I couldn't help but smile when Ang told me how Jey was while I was gone. I'm his girl and that's all that really matters.

"Really aw Joshua did all that!" I was still thinking about what she said

"Ya girl I'm glad you guys are together now you guys have been messing around for the longest" Rebecca said while I was scanning through my twitter Time line

"Right" I took a sip of my drink with my free hand as our food made its way to the table.

Soon our waitress came and we all ate in silence, and honestly I was just thinking about Jey and how Ang said he was lost with out me.

Before I get back on the road my mom says I need to talk to my older brother, Juan and I have always been close without him I probably wouldn't be a pro wrestler. His the one who introduced me to the world of wrestling entertainment. But ever since Juan got involved with the gang life again and started getting female after female pregnant we stopped talking

"Hey Juan How you been bro?" Just looking at my brother I can tell he is just in bad shape, Juan's been on this downward spiral for the longest and its sad to see but I can't help him if he doesn't want it and every time we try to get him help he pushes us away and tells us his a grown man and that he can handle himself.

"Good, how is wrestling" his voice almost cracking in a way

"eh fine getting a run for that title soon so good, are you sure everything's ok? Do you need anything?"

"Well I need a suit for Hosea's wedding"

"I can give you the money to buy it? Or do you want me to hand it over to mom?"

"Give it to mom" it took him a minute to respond but he did eventually

"alright well I can't stay long Juan" I said rising from my chair letting Juan know I was out the door.

I'm really proud of Juan him not taking the money shows that there is hope in him changing thank god so later that day I dropped off the check at a money gram place so my mom could at least pick of the money . I really hope he stays on the right track at any moment he could revert back to the streets and that's the last thing that needs to happened.

**well what did you think? review I love feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early and headed to the gym for a much needed workout I must've went to the right gym because most of my coworkers were there. Today is aerobics so I'm going to go for a swim squats and a quick weight lifting session I'm hoping to not spend to much time because Jey is taking me out to lunch hmm I'm excited

One thing I hate about the gym is every male thinks I need their help. Like I got this

"Oh let me help you G" well look who it is none other then John Cena, might as well give you my past experiences with this man. John has been trying for the longest to make me his road girl but I am not attracted to him in the least bit. But I keep things professional unless its Jey because that boy drives me crazy.

"no its ok John I got this I don't need or want your help"

"Why you so stubborn" John stared into my face but I kept my attention busy so I wasn't forced to look at him.

"Why does it matter" at this point I was getting annoyed why did he insist on trying to help me where is Jey when I need him!

"I was just-"

"Hey G…. John" Jey! Wow it worked as soon as Jey was within arm reach of me he placed his arm around my waist and this got an eyebrow raise from John. Hell even I was a little shocked. But thrilled at the same time

"Oh I see G you should've just told me you and Josh were dating, now this is awkward"

The three of us stood in silence for a min before I left to do a couple laps in the pool

* * *

"Your hair looks cute curly" Jey said touching all in my hair I hope his hand don't get stuck

"You can thank the pool" I was rubbing my hand through my hair as Jey pulled up to the spot where we were having lunch. which is Subway

"See what I'm saying about you being approached… constantly" Jey said with a mouth full of food

"Ew Jey don't talk with yo mouth full, but baby Its not my fault everyone wants what you have" I said leaning into Jey staring deep into his chocolate brown eyes before kissing his nose

Jey swallowed his food and washed it down with the ice Tea we were sharing before responding to my claim

"I cant argue with that, comer G" Jey was staring real hard at me watching me the entire time as I scooted my chair closer to him now were just inches away from each other next thing I know his kissing me and unlike the past this kiss was full of lust damn this Nigga wants me.

"Damn you want to just head back to the hotel? Seems you have some frustrations with me that you need to get out Joshua"

"What you reading minds now?" Jey said grabbing hold of my hand

"Boy c'mon before I change my mind."

* * *

After a long week on the road its nice to come home and be normal. Not only is today an Indulgence day (a day where I can reward myself from dieting) but also I'm doing sum Cleaning because my house sure as hell needed it

I got my music blasting next thing I know I'm singing along with Toni Braxton

"_I Love you, ooh I love you drive me crazy thinking bout you baby" _

"You can sing G?' I turn around and there's Jey with a bag of Chinese take-out in his hand I was so embarrassed

"Ya so" I said starting to blush I'm sensitive about my singing I'm not bad it's just I hate when people hear me sing.

"Your hella good!" Jey was smiling hella hard like he was proud of me "Sing some more your really good babe"

"No I don't sing for nobody" my voice was getting really soft and high its like I was a kid again when my parents would try to get me to sing

"Not even me" Jey poked his bottom lip out like he was pouting but his not gonna get me to sing

"no!" I walked into the kitchen away from Jey but he followed me

"Well when do you sing?" Jey said taking out the food from the bags

"When I'm sad or cleaning" I put two plates on the island

"When your sad?" Jey said putting orange chicken on his plate

"Ya when I'm sad" I said drinking some water

"Name a time"

"when I came to see you and saw something else" Jey knew exactly what I was talking about the room fell silent and I could see that Jey was sorry for what happen that day but its too late he cant erase the past.

**I'm in the area so I'm paying Jey a quick visit. Shhh it's a surprise. I still can't believe that me and Jey are on the road to becoming a couple. I mean I think his into me.**

**He gave me a key last week and I thought why not surprise him with some movies. I grabbed my duffel bag that had some clothes in it because I'm not planning on going back home at least not tonight**

**I fumbled with the key for a minute before actually getting it opened why didn't Jey have his porch lights on I walked through the first room of Jey's condo and no lights were on nothing! Was he not home? My heels clicked as I walked more into the house and I saw the light from Jey's room. But as I got closer to his door I heard another voice a woman's voice I could hear her giggling. My heart sake and at that moment I had two choices I could turn around and never look back or I could walk in**

**It must've been my adrenaline because I knocked on the door and that bitch opened it**

"**Gia! hey girl what are you doing here?" Jey said as he threw his boxer shorts on.**

"**I wanted to surprise you but looks like I'm the one who got surprised" I spoke with some attitude in my voice**

"**Nancy I'll be right back let me talk to G real quick" Jey tried to grab my hand but I pulled away and walked out to the kitchen**

"**Um who is she?" I said folding my arms over my chest and staring Jey down**

"**She aint nobody I just met her, listen Gia you a great girl but I don't know what exactly I want I mean look at me I'm young I got all types of stuff to get into and right now I don't really want a relationship so I say we stay friends is that ok?"**

**I was on the verge of tears I couldn't speak anymore. My feelings were hurt I guess I was seeing something that just wasn't there, but there was no way I was gonna let this man see me vulnerable So I waved bye and walked out of there. **

**I got back to my house an fell to my knees, the tears burnt my eyes because here I was believing that I had finally found someone, someone who would love me, and most of all someone I could be happy with I feel worthless like I'm not good enough. I sat there for hours just replaying what I had seen and that's when I got up and walked over to my piano and started playing one of my favorite Beyonce songs**

"_**I wish I could believe you and I'll be alright,**_

_**Loving you was easy once upon a time**_

_**But now my suspicions of you have multiplied **_

_**Just cant seem to get over the way you hurt me **_

_**I'll always remember feeling like I was no good**_

_**Like I couldn't do it for you like your mistress could**_

_**I know she was attractive but I was here first**_

_**Why did I deserve to be treated this way by you?**_

_**I know you probably thinking what's up with G**_

_**I've been crying for to long what did you do to me**_

_**I'm crying cant stop crying"**_

* * *

My eyes started to water as I remembered that terrible night Jey broke my heart without even having it. I had to walk out of the room I refuse to have him see me cry even if were together now.

I will never forget that day and I haven't forgiven him I guess I'm just full of resentment.

**hey! my computer has been messing up lately, sorry for the confusion but everything seems to be running smoothly thought I post this chapter since a speacial someone gave me a live review demanding that I post this chapter. oh and s/o to the Cocky one I love your uso fic and your review meant alot :) thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

I was lying down in bed when Jey walked in.

"I'm sorry G I feel like an ass thinking about what I did that day. I didn't know I hurt you like that. G you walked out of my house like my shit didn't faze you."

"Oh it did I'm just so stubborn I didn't want you to see that you hurt me" Jey pulled me into his chest holding me close and then he looked me dead in the eyes and said

"I'm so sorry G can you forgive me?" I was stunned I had held in so much resentment toward Jey for putting me through all that but I knew if I want things to work I have to forgive him.

"I forgive you Josh but if you do some stupid Nigga shit like that again. You will have hell to pay!"

"Gia you aint got nothing to worry about, trust" Jey and I just smiled at each other before we walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Just landed in San Jose California my hometown with Jey and were on our way to go see my family. Tiara is having a barbeque at her house with the family before the wedding in T-2 days! My baby brother Hosea is getting married!

I was driving because Jey aint being hella scary, I guess he was a little nervous but his the one who wants to meet my family.

I could see my entire family in the backyard and Jey started complaining. Oh hell no. His not really about to start this mess

"Damn G why yo family so big" Jey was staring all in the backyard. "Oh Shit! G Is that rapper Lizzy lil P in the backyard?!" Jey was star struck but that's just Hosea but Jey only knows him by his stage name. seeing as though who my brother was never came up in the conversation

"Well I hope so this is his wedding were going to in two days." Jey was still piecing everything together while I was climbing the stairs and ringing the door bell that my niece Tasha answered.

"Aunty Gia!" Tasha hugged me nearly squeezing me to death with her long noodle arms.

"Hey girly" I said backing up Jey was right beside me and my niece caught on fast!

"Is this your boyfriend? Aunty?"

"Ya Tasha this is Joshua, Joshua this is my niece Tasha"

"Nice to meet you" They waved at each other before Tasha spoke again

"well everyone's in the backyard Aunty so" she pointed past herself and toward the back of the house where we could get into the backyard

Jey and I made our way through my sister's home to the backyard and as soon as we walked through the door my family was spread across the backyard the kids were playing on the driveway, the men were either playing dominos or chilling at the barbeque and the women were chatting away probably talking about the females in our huemogous family.

Tiara spotted me and came right up to Jey oh she better not do something stupid.

"Hi I'm Tiara, Gia's oldest sister" her hand was out and Jey shook it god so weird.

"I'm Joshua nice to finally meet you" Jey chuckled before releasing Tiara's hand.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" I was giving my sister the death glare why the fuck did she have to be so nosey Jey saw me and laughed as he replied to Tiara's question.

"Not long lets just say" Jey turned to look at me guess it was my turn to comment.

"Ya were pretty new at this-" I could spot my mom over by the garden and when she saw Jey with his hand around my waist she rushed right over. Lord only knows what she'll have to say.

"Who is this?" My mom was pointing at Jey and before I could even say anything Jey spoke up.

"Oh Hi I'm Joshua Gia's boyfriend" Jey said reaching out to shake my mom's hand with a cute grin.

"Boyfriend? Gia I just saw you a few weeks ago when did you get a boyfriend?"

"We barely started dating but we've known each other for awhile and Jey this is my mom" I said extending my arm out as if this was what was behind door number 2. When Jey realized that she was my mom he gave her a big hug.

I introduced Jey to my brothers and he seemed to get along with Tiara's husband. Jey and I were separated most of the night. I got pulled into big cousin Aunty and girlfriend mode all at once. If I wasn't playing with my cousins giving advice to my teenaged niece who was getting ready to graduate that following year I was waiting on Jey I grew up with women who catered to they're boyfriends and in my mind it was my turn. If Jey needed a soda he called me if he wanted a plate of food I was getting it. I hope he doesn't get used to this because I'm only doing this because my entire family is here.

The party was wrapping up and Jey and I had already decided that we were staying with my Tiara for the wedding. So when everyone left Jey and I went outside to talk because we were separated most of the day.

"You like my family?" I placed my hands on Jey's chest and stared up at Jey because of the size difference I'm 5 feet while Jey's like 6'1

Jey pushed my hands off his chest and started pointing in my face. Really!? "Why didn't you tell me you were related to Hosea?"

"Didn't think it mattered I mean his my little brother in my eyes and why you pushed me away that hurt I'm trying to be all sweet just for you.

"I'm just saying G you got me looking like a damn fan over here and shit when in fact I'm dating Lizzy's older sister"

"Well how do you think I felt meeting your family the first time and that was back when we were just friends" I smiled at Jey while he laughed at the memory of me meeting his father for the first time Jey pulled me into his chest with some force and then he kissed me with urgency. Before we walked back into my sister's home.

* * *

The next morning Tiara begged me to help her with her garden and shit Jey is chilling with Juan and my brother in law so its not like I was doing shit. Plus I want to know how she feels about Jey.

"So how long have you and Josh known each other?" I pulled weeds while Tiara leveled the dirt.

"ehh I've known him for awhile and we just started messing around maybe three months ago."

"You don't think its too early for us meeting him?" I almost laughed at what Tiara just said I actually fell on my ass because I lost grip of the weed I was pulling on.

"Ha-ha I thought that too but Josh got mad when I went to the Bahamas without even asking him if he wanted to go. He wanted to meet you guys if it was up to me I would've come to the wedding alone.

"Sure whatever you say." Tiara put the shovel down and walked over to the swing on the opposite side of the yard

"So what do you think about Josh?" I said throwing my gloves off and sitting by my sister on her swing.

"His really cute, looks like a guy you'd go for, does he treat you right?"

"I wouldn't be with him if I wasn't happy in the relationship I mean his not perfect and neither am I but I'm starting to trust him again." I said drinking some water.

"Trust him again?" my sister's eyes became wide as if she needed to know what Jey did and she didn't need to know its bad enough I said all I did. But as I was about to reveal my past with Jey to Tiara the door flew open and Jey came out. He sure is saving the day more often.

Jey started walking over to the swing and he pulled me up from it and sat down in my spot What the fuck? Before I could say anything Jey scoped me up and pulled me on his lap god my sister is right here! I don't know how comfortable I am with this. Its awkward!

"Well I'm gonna go inside give you guys some alone time." Tiara said getting up.

"Thanks T" I tried to get off Jey's lap but he had a good grip on my sides.

"Why you trying to leave? We finally alone and you wanna leave me out here. Jey was nibbling on my ear the entire time he was talking I bit my bottom lip to hide my moans. Jey knew that was my spot.

"Stop Jey " I said still trying get out of his grip but he won and I fell victim to his charm again.

Let me just sum up everything that happened at the wedding it was fun. It was a fun party and I was really proud of my brother for committing to one person he made me really proud I even got choked up.

My family likes Jey. Thank god because I really like Jey.

But back to the now! I'm helping Ang with packing she's moving in with Jimmy and she called me to help pack.

We're in her office room packing up all her supplies and arts and crafts when I came across a photo from the hall of fame back in April, It was The twins me and Ang man this was a crazy day thinking back:

**It's the night before wrestle mania and I just finished getting ready for the hall of fame. I looked fabulous in my short strapless royal blue dress with some black lace. It showed off every curve on my body damn I looked good. The bus dropped me and most of the stars off at the arena and I was looking for my seat when I swore I saw my best friend of more then 14 years Angel.**

**I tapped the girl on the shoulder and behold it was Ang the fuck is she doing here?!**

"**Angel! What the hell are you doing here!" I gave Ang the biggest hug I haven't seen this girl in a good minute both our jobs have prevented us from hanging out**, S**he's been in Tokyo Japan doing some type of fashion show, she's a Torrid model with her photogenic ass.**

"**Well my new boyfriend is a wrestler and he asked me to come so-"**

"**WAIT! Who is he? Before Ang could reply The Uso brothers came up and then Jimmy put his arm around Ang.**

"**Well I guess this answers my question." I couldn't help but feel awkward just a bit because I had no idea they even knew each other.**

"**Babe you know each other?" Jimmy said looking straight at me and Jey just stood there with his hands in his pockets probably waiting for Jimmy to wrap things up with Ang.**

"**Ya John Gia and I go way back."**

"**Like middle schoo.l" I interjected **

"**Jimmy come on we gotta go backstage Uce" Jey seemed a little agitated probably because the shows about to start and there speaking tonight.**

"**Fine I'll see you after the show Angel" Jimmy kissed her cheek before getting up out of the chair that I quickly took a seat in. I was lost my best friend and one of the Usos!**

"**When did you even meet?" I said readjusting my heels to make my feet somewhat comfortable.**

"**Awhile back" Ang said with a big smile on her face.**

**The show was about to start and that meant finding my seat and sitting back enjoying the show then came the after party. Good because John Cena got me ready for a drink. He hasn't left me alone since I took my seat. Ironically I'm sitting right next to him.**

**Things got a little better when I told Brianna or Brie that John was looking for her at the after party now that his out of my hair I'm gonna get me a drink.**

"**Can I get a cape codder?" I said pulling out my wallet you think they'd have an open bar but no. **

"**Fruity ass drinks?" I turned to see who had said that and it was Jey Uso? What was he doing trying to talk to me. His whole family is here so you think he'd be partying with them.**

"**Ya what's wrong with my drink choice" I said smiling at Jey his actually cute and that's without the liquor.**

"**Here you are miss" the bartender handed me my drink and I was pulling out a bill to pay for it when Jey stopped me.**

"**I got that" Jey? paying for my drink if he thinks his gonna get lucky his wrong.**

**After thanking Jey I walked away with my drink and he followed me god really?!**

"**Hey I paid for your drink can I at least get a dance?" I took some sips of my drink before replying.**

"**Fine" Jey grabbed my hand and we joined most of the superstars and divas including Jimmy and Ang. On the dance floor.**

**As Usher's Yeah blasted through the speakers Jey and I danced and I don't think he knew I had some moves he seemed impressed and I was too Jey prevented me from leaving his side he had a hand on side of my hip and his head was on my shoulder we were moving in almost Unison.**

**One point of the night I found myself cornered by Jey, we were staring each other down then I risked it all I kissed him but I pulled away really fast but in an instance Jey kissed me long and hard before he whispered in my ear.**

"**Come to my hotel room"**

"**Why?" I know exactly what Jey wants but I wanna hear him say it.**

"**Why else, listen G you cute and I'm trying to see how the Pus feel. don't act like you aint trying to see me I saw how you was looking at me when we was dancing."**

**I'm like really blushing Jey was giving me this stare it was a stare I will never forget my heart started racing as I found my voice again. "Uh ya I will come by later on tonight I'll see you then Joshua.**

"Man that was a crazy night I barely remember this photo?" I snapped out of my thought.

*** Felt likeposting since I'll probably won't have the time this weekend, so what did you think? This is one of my fav chapters, how do you guys feel about Jey's "apology", the flash back... anything lol. I see yal reading my story hit me with a review I love feedback and I'll give you a s/o. **


	7. Chapter 7

I was still admiring the photo when Ang walked back in with another box.

"What are you looking at Gia? Oh this was back when Jimmy and I were still getting to know each other." Ang took the picture from me. I think she was trying to remember that night just how I did.

"Ya that's also the night Jey and I became more then friends." I packed more of her photos from her magazine covers to posters of her modeling dresses.

"Oh ya speaking of that, how did that even happen I mean I saw you guys on the dance floor but Gia you never told me about the first time?"

"Man is it memory lane Tuesday or something?" I said before I got into what happen that night after the after party.

**I got back to my hotel room around 2 in the morning, That's when I took a shower ate a snack and waited for the call or text from Jey letting me know he was back in his hotel room. When I did get the text I turned my lights off and walked down the hallway to Jey's room. My heart was pounding the entire time I felt like at any moment I would stop breathing. But why was I so nervous this isn't the first time I'm meeting with a man for sex maybe its because this is the first co worker I'm ever gonna sleep with, maybe because Jey makes me nervous but in a good way. Maybe because I wanted sex just as bad as he did.**

**I knocked on Jey's room door and he came out shirtless with some pajama bottoms his hair was down and out and he smelt like he just got out the shower, I walked in his room that was really similar to mine.**

"**You thirsty?" Jey asked me closing the door to his room.**

"**No" I said fast. Maybe a little too fast.**

"**Gia relax it's just me" Jey said staring at me from his bed where he took a seat.**

"**Easy for you to say" I said trying to control my breathing.**

"**Comer G." Jey called me over from his bed using his fingers.**

**I did as I was told and slowly walked over to Jey my heels clicking with every step. Lord give me strength.**

**I took seat next to Jey and he moved my hair off of my shoulder as he started kissing on my bare shoulder.**

"**G I've always noticed you." Jey was moving from my shoulder to my neck my ear and when he got to my lips he just stared at them. After a moment of us staring at each other that's when I took some charge and kissed Jey roughly we only broke apart for me to unzip my dress leaving me in nothing but my black lace bikini styled undies I decided to wear. But those didn't stay on long either. I was lying naked on Jey's bed waiting for him to get set. He positioned himself above my opening edging his way in I could feel myself getting wet just fantasizing about what this boy was about to do to me I felt my hips rising trying to get Jey in faster. But he pushed them down a kissed me hard as his head entered inside me. He broke the kiss as Jey inched himself deeper.**

**We repositioned ourselves now I'm on top bucking and moving as fast as I can **

**I could feel myself getting close and as soon as I was about to Jey pulled out and his eyes were staring down south as he pushed me flat on my back and I laid down at the end of the bed. Jey pushed my legs apart and started sucking on the inside of my thighs. **

**Feeling Jey's warm tongue licking my clit and my juices had me screaming squirming and begging for more. Jey got up and kissed my forehead and called me over to the bathroom where I heard the shower running. Round 2? By the way I could barely walk and was tripping over my own feet all the way to the bathroom.**

"Damn you and Jey sure can get down!" Ang was finishing up packing the last of her office room.

"Shit the sex only got better after that" I said walking into the kitchen for a water.

"What I can't seem to understand is that why you went back to having sex with Jey after you found him with another chick, I love Joshua like my own brother but I never forgot how bad he hurt you" Ang took a sip of my water while I sat there finding the words to explain to her why I went back.

"I think deep down I always was attracted to Jey, If I did leave and forgot all

about everything me and Jey had before that chick I'd only be doing it because its what everyone else thinks is right, I only stayed with Jey because I vowed that I wouldn't let myself go deeper then sex that's it but then I got caught up in feelings that were always there then they got put to the surface when Jey admitted he wanted to be with me for real, I'm just now letting everything go with Josh, do you think I'm dumb for going back?"

"No I think you did this for yourself, find some true happiness, I've known how long you've been looking so I understand and if Jey makes you happy like Jimmy does me then I don't see anything wrong"

It was so fun talking with Ang and I got some much needed girl talk in.

But I don't know if she quite understands, Ya he may have hurt me but I Love Joshua. And the love I have for him is stronger then the hate I had for the things he did in the past.


	8. Chapter 8

Tomorrow is Summer Slam! I've been so busy with helping Angel that I haven't really talked with Jey but I'm gonna see him today we both got booked at the same table for the signing this afternoon but you know me I'm late. But look its not my fault my hair just did not want to dry. Okay

I finally made it downtown L.A and took my seat next to the twins. Let the three hour autograph signing begin.

"Hey boys, you ready for the signing?"

"G why you looking like you belong in the Lion King, where you been girl I aint seen you in a good ass minute" Jimmy got jokes. Lion king Pssh Ima go straight Scar vs. Simba on his ass. He don't want it.

"I've been helping yo girlfriend with packing so you can shut that down." I said getting comfortable in my chair.

"Damn Uce how you feel you just got burnt.. And to a crisp! Plus I like G's hair curly."

Jey rubbed his hand through my hair.

"Yal ugly anyways" Jimmy mumbled.

"Jimmy shut yo bitter ass up. Babe is that a new tattoo?" I grabbed Jey's arm his been talking about getting it done for awhile.

"Yep got it done last night, You like it." Jey moved his arm around so that I could got

a good look at the entire tattoo.

Signing autographs is tiring but I love seeing my fans, they support me to the absolute fullest and anytime I can interact with them is a blessing. After the signing we met up with Angel, she had some type of photo shoot she was doing. In town and said we just have to meet up When we got to the restaurant she was just texting away on her phone as we walked by the table she was sitting at.

"You still in full makeup" I took a seat in the booth and scooted all the way over so Jey could get in too and Ang scooted in so that Jimmy could sit by her.

"Shit I didn't feel like taking it off plus right when I finished my shoot I got your text talking about lets do lunch, but how was the signing?"

The three of us exchanged looks before replying at the same damn time.

"Tiring ". Jey buried his face in his menu and Jimmy and Ang were talking sweet to each other and me I was just sitting there wondering why me and Jey aren't like them.

My phone started buzzing away in my pocket and Tiara's name popped up on the caller I.d.

I excused myself from the table so that I could hear my sister talking.

"Hey T? What's going on?" I couldn't understand a word she was saying her crying was getting in the way.

"Gia, Juan is DEAD!" I felt like the wind got knocked out of me I was in shock

"Tiara are you serious don't lie about shit like that ok? That's not funny" I could feel the tears swelling up in eyes, my brother was dead and at that moment I didn't know what to do its taking everything in me to keep my composure because I'm in public I wanted to fall on the ground and ask why god took my brother from me.

"No for real G you gotta come to San Jose we need you" I couldn't breathe anymore I walked out of the restaurant and sat in the car crying hysterically I was broken. Never would I think something like this would ever happen.

* * *

Juan was murdered. Drive by shooting. Viewing the body was the hardest thing for me. Even though Juan and I didn't have the same dad we still had a strong bond growing up we didn't always get along but we loved each other just like any other sibling relationship.

Hosea 's taking it real hard but Jazmin has been keeping a good eye on him and comforting him, another relationship I admire they've been together for I don't know how long. Maybe its just my insecurities but everyone seemed to have someone there too comfort them, and then there was me all alone just wondering why God took my Big brother away from me.

The funeral was a lot more difficult then I thought sure we had finally found some closure knowing they found his killer and that his locked up still his court date later on in the month.

* * *

I haven't spoken to Jey in weeks ever since the death of my brother I've been distancing myself from everyone I haven't ate in days I was in a depression that I don't think I will ever get out of. I finally felt strong enough to know what caused my brother's death.. He killed himself I fainted at the words reading his final thoughts a was a wreck I felt like I wanted to die!

Jey was coming to visit tomorrow and I tried to put on a happy face because I haven't seen him in three weeks.

"G? I'm here? Where you at girl?" I could hear Jey coming up the stairs of my room

"Hey Josh" I got up from my bed my hair was in a really nappy bun I was drowning in my outfit that once fit me perfectly.

"Damn G" Jey looked me up and down before kissing my cheek and a squeeze.

"I know I've changed I guess I'm not over it" I said with a shaky voice going back to the tears and man did they flow.

"Aw G, listen Juan would've wanted you too keep going, Your not yourself babe look at you, I cant even recognize you anymore. Yo damn rib cage is showing. When's the last time you ate?"

"I don't know, I'm not hungry. See I knew it was a bad idea you coming here I knew you wouldn't be able to understand the new me!" My anger had risen here I was yelling at this man. I just lost my brother and how I grieve shouldn't bother him.

"I'm still mourning my brothers death and how I do it, doesn't concern anybody especially some half ass boyfriend!"

"Half ass?! Really Gia, first off I wanted to respect your mourning but hell I missed you so I had to see you, half ass? You never answered my calls and I'm half ass! Nah I'm trying to help you out. But fuck it because obviously this is too much for you hell its too much for me! Your right it was a bad idea me coming here. Get better soon."

Jey slammed the door on his way out. And all I could do was cry, cry and cry some more

I hate fighting with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Helloooooooo September! Its been a minute and I've come to the realization that my brother is gone and though life wont be the same I have to keep moving forward. I finally got back in shape called management told them I was ready to come back. I'm ready for something to feel normal in my life again and I guess that starts with my career right? Before I make my return I wanna do something totally different with my look and I've thought long and hard about getting a tattoo dying my hair stuff like that.

I took a TwitPic of Ang dying my hair we going all black. A fan replied to it asking if I was ever coming back and I responded "_I do plan on coming back just don't know when look out for me though"_

I haven't spoken to Jey since that day he came over but me and Jimmy still friends he even recommended me to his tattoo artist so looks like I am getting tatted.

"G! you look different you dye yo hair?" I sat in shotgun Jimmy in the driver's seat we are heading over to his boys house to get this tat done I am so nervous Jimmy was staring at me like he didn't recognize me.

"Yep Ang did it, its looks good right?" I flipped my hair some looking in the rearview mirror at myself.

"If you happy that's all that matters right? You ready? Its going to hurt?" Jimmy looked at me like I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

"Ya I'm ready I have wanted this done for months." I said full of confidence.

"What you getting done anyways?" Jimmy pealed off and sped down the down the road which had me grab my seat lord his driving! I cant and Jimmy's ass laughing

"Should've had yo seat belt on" Jimmy laughed and when I got my seat belt on I smacked his arm lightly.

"I'm getting my brothers name on my inner shoulder"

Jimmy put his hand on my shoulder comforting me I guess as he unlocked the doors Hopefully it doesn't hurt that bad.

* * *

Ok so this shit hurts like A bitch! Oh my lord I wanted to die and it didn't help that there was hella niggas there just lurking making me all uncomfortable holding my breast down because of my tube top I knew I should've never worn especially since I was laying down on the table.

"G I gotta go but Ima get you a ride home ok?" Jimmy couldn't be serious he was leaving probably to have sex with Ang I wanted to yell stay but like I needed every Nigga in the room to know I was uncomfortable.

"alright " I reluctantly agreed and waved as the door slammed. Fucken Jonathon leaving me I guess Ang know what she doing because this Nigga really cut out on me.

* * *

"Wow I love it Dave!" I was admiring my new ink that took another 3 hours after Jimmy left me.

"R.I.P Juan Andrew Monroe"

"It came out great G" I turned around fast not believing whose voice I was hearing. Jey?

"Surprised to see me G, John told me to get you." Jey walked over to Jay gave him dap and turned toward me but I was still in shock. After I paid Jay Jey and I walked to his car where my silence stopped.

"why did you come!" I slammed the door to his SUV.

"Hey be happy I'm here otherwise one of them niggas in there would've took you home." Jey started the car.

"I really don't want to talk to you so just take me home." I folded my arms across my chest but quickly put them down my whole upper chest area was in pain damn!

"Look you need to chill you just got your tattoo finished and moving to much can ruin it" Jey put his arms on my shoulders gently but I still wasn't looking at him then he put his hand under my chin forcing me to stare at him. He kissed my lips gently now I'm at full attention.

"What was that for" I searched his eyes for an answer but didn't get squat!

"Get your attention and I've wanted to do that for the past couple of weeks, G I miss you." Jey grabbed a hold of my arm but I pulled away.

"Really where were you when I needed you Joshua, my brother died and you didn't even want to be around me. Do you know how that feels? No you don't but guess what you will." I got out the car and started walking I don't know where I am going but I'm not about to be around him no more Jey got in his car a was following me he rolled his window down and slowed down so his car was matching my speed.

"Where the hell are you going!" Jey was looking at me and the road at the same time.

"Away from You!" I said picking up speed.

"G please get in the car its late you look like you in high school last thing I would want is for you getting abducted" Jey was right plus my phone died so I hopped in the back seat.

"Just take me home "

"No fuck that G we will stay here still you take me back!" Jey stopped the car and turned to look at me.

"Joshua its like 3 in the morning, just take my ass home"

"Not unless I can stay over" Jey was not taking no for an answer so fuck it what harm will talking do.

I didn't say a word to Jey on the way back to my house . I unlocked the door and while Jey was using my bathroom I took my pants off found some sweats, and went down to the kitchen for an ice pack my shoulder was killing me!

"It still hurts?" Jey chuckled a little before moving behind me his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Joshua, stop I'm not in the mood boy" I started pushing his arms away.

"You will be" Jey started kissing the back of my neck before he nibbled on my ear.

"I swore you came over to talk" I was gonna say more but I was starting to fall victim to Jey's charm.

"We can talk after I take care of you, I missed everything about you. Yo crayola yellow crayon skin-"

"Are you here to make me feel better or worse?" my smiled had disappeared as I waited for this boys' answer

"If you let me finish I could tell you" I turned around wrapping my arms around Jey's neck I let out a small shriek from the pain and Jey raised his eyebrow.

"I aint even told you everything I like about you and you already moaning, say my name G"

"Joshua Tell me I wanna hear it all Baby!" I said in a whining tone.

"First off I love it when you poke it out like how you doing now." Jey cupped my ass with both his hands I guess indicating that he was talking about my butt

"What else" I said in between kisses.

"You got some nice long ass hair. I know I'm the only guy whose been touching yo hair.

"I told you I was mixed" I couldn't help but smile Jey just smiled back

"and those dimples! Damn G the fuck we still talking for?

"Honestly I don't know anymore you had me at G" Jey smirked before kissing me next thing I know I was laying flat on my back while Jey went at it!


	10. Chapter 10

My return is at the next paper view and I am happy to say that I am a new and improved. After all the mess surrounding Joshua and I we have decided that a relationship is just way to much at this time so were just gonna stay friends who occasionally have sex from time to time. I'm heading over to Ang and Jimmy's house right now I haven't seen her since my brothers death so this visit is way over due.

"GIA!" I couldn't even get in the door before Ang tackled me and I was hit with the aroma of food. Yum

"Hey beautiful! Smells good up in here!" I walked a little more in there house its gorgeous and I can see Angel's Spanish touches throughout the house and It wouldn't be a home without Jimmy's Samoan trinkets and touches. Guess who else was there? Jey and the rest of there brothers. Just what I needed I came over to eat and have girl talk and how am I going to be able to talk freely with ma man in the next room.

I guess Jimmy told his brothers I was here because they all came into the living room to greet me and Jey just stared at me giving me the side eye while I waved back, things are still weird considering just a few nights ago he was in my bed and the kitchen the shower and on the floor of my home so I guess the fact that I rejected his attempt of us getting back together still is not going over well with him.

After a quick tour of the home Ang and I sat outside on the steps of her pool just to chat and enjoy the rest of the evening.

"So I noticed that tension between you and Josh what's up?" I brushed sum of my hair out of my face and looked up at Angel who was now standing on the last step her ankles being the only thing actually under water considering she so tall.

"Well ever since he dipped out on me while I was going through my whole depression stage after Juan's death things aint been the same, its like we went back to our old ways were only fucking and last time we were like this I was the one getting caught up in emotion now its him." I was looking in den area through the sliding doors where I could see Jimmy and Jeremiah going crazy over the football game on the television but where did Jey go?

"The tables have turned, oh shit don't look now but guess who staring at you in the kitchen" I casually looked up at the window where the kitchen was and saw Jey just watching me our eyes had locked and he motioned for me to come inside I didn't know what to say because honestly I was not getting up.

"G, you better get up Joshua calling you over" Ang stepped out of the pool and opened the door to her sun room patio that was a door away from her kitchen. Suddenly Ang was replaced with Joshua she was now inside and he was outside with me.

"I know you saw me telling you to come inside Gia" Jey squatted over by me now we were eye level.

"So I wanted to stay out here and I don't really feel like talking to you." I was looking at my feet in the water then the breeze hit me ah this feels nice.

"Gia I know your not still mad at me, Baby I'm sorry" Jey said sitting behind me

"What are you sorry for?" I sat there waiting for him to say something but he never did,

I rolled my eyes as Jey sat there trying to think I got up out the pool and walked to my car I don't want to be around Joshua, if he can't love me at my worst why would I let him love me at my best.

I had made good on my word of teaching Jey a lesson but it seems like things are reaching a boiling.

* * *

I'm in Houston Texas for my return. The show is tomorrow but I'm in town earlier just so I can get a good feel of everything again. I'm at the arena just watching them setup for Sunday's show. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jey talking to some female and my blood started to boil as the jealously grew inside of me.

I decided to get up and walk over to Jey maybe get some type of answer.

"Joshua can I talk to you real quick?" Jey looked at the woman and motioned for her to leave and she did.

"Hoe" I muttered under my breath as she walked away,

"What G?" Jey turned toward me.

"Uh Ima ignore that "what G "and ask you who the fuck that female was?" I pointed in the direction the female walked in after Jey dismissed her.

"G stop tripping , and last time I checked yo ass walked out. Ok unlike you G I'm not bouta mop around because I aint got you." I couldn't stop the tears from welling in my eyes.

"why you always trying to hurt me Joshua! God all I wanted was for you to give me a reason to go back! Baby I feel like I'm the only one fighting for us.

"Gia I'm really not trying to do this."

"When are you ever, if you wanna talk and be with other bitches just tell me. Don't have me look like I'm dumb."

I turned from Jey, I started walking away and toward the backstage area

I was confused at where we were before all this but now I don't even know what's going on its like things are going backwards.

* * *

**Hey readers quick s/o's are in order 1st to all the international readers I see United kingdom! and to gigi. I hope i spelled your name right thankyou for the review. I'm trying to be consistent because I hate it when authors stop writing so I'm trying to be diffrent my next update will probably be after Raw tomorrow. anywho thankyou to all my viewers lots of love from ~Katrina**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was sitting on a crate backstage. The fight Jey and I just had replaying in my head repeatedly.

"Hey G? You okay?" It was Jimmy, well if Jey was here it was only right that Jimmy would be around as well.

"Your brother that's what." I said looking at Jimmy who had taking a seat next to me on the crate

"Yal fighting? Swore two months ago you guys hit that cupcake faze hard" I was in disbelief _Cupcake phase _is that really how we came off to people.

"Shut that down me and Jey never had a cupcake phase but you and Ang sure did" I said with a big grin on my face but stopped when Jimmy did not return with his cheeky grins his known for.

"This aint about me and Ang, hell it aint even about Joshua. Gia you been real cold."

"How have I been cold? Excuse me but for God's sake, my brother who I thought was murdered actually killed himself and that my family lied to me! Ok excuse me if my way of grief doesn't work with yours, and why would I take Jey back when he walked out on me at one of the hardest times in my life. And I'm suppose to take him back because he misses me? Fuck that!"

"But you did didn't you?" what was Jimmy even talking about? I'm lost and Jimmy is just smiling at me. What does he know?

"What are you grinning like that for?"

"Oh I think you know just what I'm talking about." I still wasn't getting it. Jimmy grew frustrated with me but can you blame me. He didn't give no type of hints.

"Little birdie told me that you already let him back in, Jey told me you two slept together like 2 weeks ago." I was still in shock that Jey's sex life with me was even a topic in their conversations. And not to mention light weight embarrassed.

"That didn't mean shit." Jimmy chuckled and jumped off the crate.

"If it didn't why you sitting here bouta cry because he talking to other females."

Jimmy started walking away and I was left with my thoughts. Jimmy was right why else would I be sitting here crying over Jey if the sex we had a few weeks back didn't mean shit.

Even though my mind was clouded with all these thoughts, Tonight is the night and the fact that I haven't wrestled in over 2 months oh yes! I'm a excited!

* * *

My return is against the current champion Tamina., nothing special just one of those champion challenges locker room type of angles and I'm set to win!

I was shocked at the pop from the crowd I had received . My return had been kept on the under so nobody knew besides people backstage and my family. That crowd had me amazed I was so over whelmed by the love!

I got backstage after the match and was welcomed and congratulated by just about everyone! It feels so good to be back but now its on to the next city Chicago here I come!

* * *

Just landed in Chicago, and Angel's here too she has a fashion show she's doing and she really wants to go and since I'm in a good mood I'm down

"Oh girl you who you trying to impress Joshua aint here." I was putting my earrings on that matched good with my nude mini strapless dress..

"You're the one who wants to go out and shit why not get all cute." I said smiling while playing in the mirror.

"Hmm okay but I don't care who approach you tonight you will not cheat on my brother in law." Angel was giving me a warning stare and all I could do was laugh.

"Girl , last time I saw yo finger their was no ring on it and shit their aint one on mine"

"I'm serious G. you look damn near naked with this dress on so you better watch yourself Gia, your not stupid you know what your doing."

Angel swears I just wanna have a good time tonight that's it. and if I like a guy I get approach by why not have some fun because Joshua sure is

* * *

I was kind of nervous dancing my dress was tight. I ended up chilling in the booth Angel got for us and some of the models she worked with. I was just chilling sipping on.. I don't even know what this is but it taste fruity and I know my girl wouldn't spike my shit so I'm drinking. I decided to head over to the bar to buy my own drink.

"Can I get you a drink?" I don't know whose trying to talk to me right now all I know is that this Nigga is really tall. like 6'10

"No thank you?" i turned around trying to get the bartenders attention.

"well can I at least get your name?" the man still trying to talk to me.

"Gia, Gia Martinez. And you what's your name?" I put my hand out.

"Joakim Noah" he excepted my handshake.

**I'm really unsure about bringing a new character in, lol and if you dont know who Joahkim is. his the center for the chicago bulls so ya check him out if you want his info and I wouldve put this up earlier but I got stuck watching my cousin... S/o to The cocky one You better update leaving me hanging on cliffs and shit but hey booooooo**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Joahkim Noah? Don't you play for the Chicago Bulls?" I said looking him up and down?

"Yeah I do, are you here alone?" H looked passed me I guess checking if my boyfriend was around and he wasn't.

"No I'm with my best friend" I pointed in the direction of the booth that Ang was at.

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend?"He asked turing back to look at me.

"Uh no I guess not" I looked down at my drink that seemed pretty watered down at this point.

"You guess not?"

"What does it even matter if I have a man or not, you still here talking to me." I just can't help but be sassy.

"Oh you got a mouth piece on you, I like you Gia"

"I like you too you remembered my name." he smiled at me which got a giggle from me, and hey maybe I was blushing.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Joahkim or Noah as I call him and he calls me Martinez. started calling and texting back and fourth. Nothing too serious because I have no idea how anyone will react to me actually moving on from my dysfunctional relationship with Jey. So for now its our little secret shhh!

In Florida today for a show up in Tampa that's Tuesday and guess who's getting ready to come on the road with the twins and me? Yep Joe's finally getting things in gear for his main roster debut, I'm so happy for my him. Joe and Rebecca are throwing a little barbeque at their place. And Rebecca's dumb ass she know she can't cook! So she called me. I've been helping and teaching Becka how to cook all morning getting ready for her they party that was going to happen a little later in the day.

"I'm so glad you came G" Joe was watching me dice up some olives for the potato salad.

"You know I gotta save the day Joe I don't know how you survived all this time without a good home cooked meal." I tossed the olives in the bowl and got started on slicing the hard boiled eggs.

"Me either RiRi burnt toast yesterday" I started busting out in laughter just imagining my best friend's ass burning the toast.

"Babe you still ate it, now you wanna front because my friend here." Rebecca was holding a their daughter Raquel who looked like she just woke up.

"I was trying to be nice" Joe grabbed Raquel from Becka and took a seat at the table in the kitchen.

"Well I know one thing both of you guys got right, Yal make cute kids when are you gonna have another?"

"Never!" Rebecca laughed and Joe just smiled real hard.

"Oh RiRi why you fronting you said last night you wanted to have my babies. Humph its because Gia here." I just watched as they stared each other down then Joe broke and started laughing. Again another couple I really love. They're so goofy. And both of them have they're awkward moments.

Jey came over shortly after I finished most of the side dishes for the party. I needed Jey to help me with frying the Okra and catfish. Which happens to be my favorite thing that Josh makes.

"Did you bass them yet?" Jey was putting on his Lava Lava, something I never got why he did but its apart of him.

"No I was waiting on you" I was focused on texting Noah back instead of what Jey muttered under his breath.

"Gia put the phone down the sooner we finish the better." Jey said bassing the fish with flour.

Jey and I didn't talk much while we were in the kitchen together, it made things even more weird between us I was still upset and I guess he was doing whatever he wanted to do, part of me wanted to ask him why he was talking about our sex life to other people. And another part was screaming Nigga I'm finally not hung up on you but right now I was listening to my existence and they yelled keep yo mouth close!

The party had began and I was inside chilling with Angel who finally made it and Rebecca. We were catching up with each other which is always nice to do. Then Jey Jimmy and Joe all walked in telling us to go outside and mingle more. Which we did.

"Aye G come here now!" Jey was giving me the your dead face, and that when I saw he had my phone in his hand. And he pointed to my screen and I could see I was getting a call a walked over to Jey and... My heart stopped.

Noah was calling…..

***Oh shit! [In my voice]. well that's chapter 12, Dont chu hate cliff hangers? lol man I dont think yal ready for chapter 13 shit starting to get real! anywho What do you mean you dont like Joahkim? he aint did anything.. give him a chance, yes I know Gia belongs to Jey lol and Gigi he is not ugly so stop but ya s/o to gigi and the cocky one for the reviews they put a smile on my face =)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Before I could say anything Jey grabbed my arm and pulled me into the empty house, everyone had gone outside. The call had dropped guess Noah gave up on me answering.

"How did you get my phone" My voice shaken with fear I've never seen Jey this mad! It is somewhat scary.

"Don't say shit till I call Noah back!" I flinched at the anger in Jey's voice. "Hello, yo who the fuck is this! Listen man I don't know who you are but Gia is my woman! If I ever see yo ass in these streets it's a fade session on sight! You messed with the man's girl!" Jey put my phone in his pocket and stared straight at me.

"Who's Noah Gia? Huh? Is this your way of showing me your moving on? Is that the Nigga you was texting throughout the entire day? You talk about me hurting you but you aint no better then me!" Jey wasn't even looking at me he was looking everywhere but at me probably disgusted with me.

"Noah is my friend, and how did you get my phone?"

"You dropped it when you went outside I was trying to give it back when it started ringing then I saw that Nigga's name go across the caller Id." Damn this aint looking good at all. this is not how I wanted Jey to find out.

"Gia, are you gonna tell me what's going on with you and this Nigga who aint me. I swear Gia if you slept with him!"

"Last time we argued you didn't wanna talk well now it's my turn, I don't want argue with you." I had a smirk on my face and Jey was still red from yelling at me just a second ago.

"Wow okay then I guess you don't wanna talk to Noah either." My smirk was gone when Jey pulled out my phone and walked back outside with it. I followed him and yelled for him to stop but it was too late he threw my phone on the cement ground. I could hear my screen glass shatter and saw most of it on the ground and if that wasn't bad already, he threw it in the pool! I was all types of mad and embarrassed. I wanted to hurt him but, that wasn't the answer, mainly because I was no match for Joshua.

At that moment I wasn't worried about my phone or Noah , I was afraid that the Joshua chapter of my life was possibly over and maybe for good.

* * *

When I got back to Cali, I got a new phone thank god for insurance. I was able to replace it, afterward I was meeting up with Jimmy he wanted to talk about what happened and I was ready to talk, it's been a week so….

"Always late, Gia you never on time." Jimmy just put his phone down as I sat down.

"My bad damn, replacing the phone Joshua threw in the pool took longer then I thought." I put my new phone on the table and grabbed my menu.

"About that, what was all that?" Jimmy starred at me while I was looking through the menu.

"Jey found out I was talking to someone else." I kept my eyes on my menu to afraid of the reaction Jimmy would have.

"What the Fuck? You talking to other Niggas!? No wonder Jey was tripping after the party." Jimmy looked like he had an Aha moment as if things finally clicked.

"He was?" I looked up at Jimmy who was nodding his head.

"You already know his hot-headed ass he was on fire! But Gia you know you wrong for that." Jimmy leaned back getting comfortable in his chair.

"No I'm not. And it's not Niggas its just one person, if you must know." I smiled some just thinking about Noah.

"I hope you keep yo nose clean girl because if you do the wrong thing Jey aint taking you back" I raised an eyebrow at Jimmy.

"What if I don't want him back?" I rolled my neck some looking up at Jimmy who was giving me the side eye.

"Gia, you and Joshua may walk out on each other but best believe you two coming back again"

"How can you be so sure of that?" I batted my eyes and smiled at Jimmy.

"Because you two been doing it for the past months, I don't know why my brother won't commit to you but one day you will be together smart ass"

"We were remember I guess everyone forgets huh?" I said looking over at a family with a young infant that baby had the cutest dimples.

"Next time it will last. But G you need to ask yourself is this Noah guy really worth losing Joshua?" Jimmy had me thinking about that all day; it was the million-dollar question that I did not have the answer to.

* * *

I haven't seen nor have I talked to Jey since he broke my phone in front of everyone at Joe's party. He hasn't hit me up since that day and I've been busy getting ready for Noah to visit. Yes his coming to visit me and I'm super excited. Should be knocking on my door any minute now.

"Noah!" I jumped in his arms and he caught me with ease.

"Martinez, man haven't seen you since in forever" he patted my legs and I jumped off him and for the first time was met with the size difference, Gosh his really tall.

"So, before we get this weekend started, I didn't wanna bring this up on the phone but who was that guy, that was cussing me out and threatening me? He was saying that you was his girl and I needed to fall back" I walked Noah over to my couch so I could stare at him eye level.

"That was my ex, we have a really complicated relationship."

"So that's who you meant to mention that night at the club when I asked you if you were single." He smiled at me I guess not really caring that Josh still claims me as his girl even though we haven't spoken in a good week and a half.

"Yep" I smiled back at him as he kissed my cheek when I really wanted him to kiss my lips.

"Well Martinez we got three days before I got to head back to Chicago what are we gonna do?" I climbed in to Noah's lap kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear

"Anything you want"

* * *

Angel invited me to her mom's birthday bash. And Noah is still in town So were going together! I'm nervous because Jimmy's gonna be there and I already know his gonna tell Jey all about Noah.

Noah and I were sitting in the car, and before he could get out I hit the lock button.

"Is there something wrong?" Noah looked over at me and I was shaking like a stripper nervous.

"My ex, his twin brother is in there." I launched my hand onto his arm as he opened the door.

"Martinez, don't worry everything is gonna be fine I'm gonna meet your best friend Angel and her boyfriend and were gonna have a good time." he hopped out of the car and followed so I could hear everything he was saying

"Angel's boyfriend is my ex's twin." he grabbed my hand and kissed my lips. Before he led me inside.

I was met with all 5 of Angel's sisters! I haven't seen them in quite sum time. They were in awe that I had a NBA date to their mom/ step mom's (for one of them) party. Then I saw Angel at one of the many tables and when she saw Noah her mouth dropped. And Jimmy he was looking mad as shit, maybe this was a bad idea.

"hey you guys, Noah this is my best friend Angel and her boyfriend John, guys this is Noah the guy I've been telling you two about." Noah waved at them both before sitting down by me.

Things were awkward for the longest of time, then Noah got up saying something about going to the restroom. When he was out of ear shot I looked at Jimmy and Ang.

"Yal two are being hella rude staring at Noah like that." I pointed at both of them so they knew I was talking about them.

"Sorry but I'm a little surprised that this aint any ole Nigga this boy play for the Chicago Bulls." Jimmy pointed in the direction Noah walked in.

"Ya and you guys are starring at him like he shouldn't be here." Ileaned back sum in the chair.

"He shouldn't! Gosh Gia I don't know why you brought him I really don't, his ugly as hell, I feel like were in high school again, You always went for the ugliest Niggas." Angel took a sip of her water.

"Its not always about looks Angel." i flipped my hair some.

"Boy when Jey hears about this" Jimmy blew out some air and started shaking his head.

"Man so what okay look I know Noah isn't what you guys thought but I'm really feeling him so back the fuck off!" I got up from the table and Noah was returning to the table, and I told him we were leaving. "Oh and I couldn't find Manuela but tell her I said happy birthday." I said referring to Angel's mom.

* * *

Back to work man have I missed the road getting my title soon and the big South America trip! All the fun I was having with Noah totally made me forget about all the issues I had with Jey but I just arrived at the arena and the first person I see is Jey oh gosh! Look away and maybe he won't say anything.

"Gia!" Fuck! Really? Here we go with this again!

***well, Im sorry I couldnt help myself I like suspense! But I promise you wont have to wait long for the next chapter, Idk about you guys but Jey is crazy! throwing phones in pools and now he wanna talk Humph. S/o to Germany I see you! keep the views going. and dont be afriad to review I like those. oh and To gigi Im sorry another cliff hanger sorta.. you wll thank me later k ~ with love Katrina :***


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you want?" I said moving my bag over my shoulder.

"Look I'm really sorry about what happened at Joe's party I overreacted, its just the thought of you being with someone other then me, scared me. Gia I thought about you everyday after that day."

"If this is all true you could've called I didn't change my number." I said starting to walk away but Jey reached for my bag stopping me.

"Gia will you stay and just hear me out! Gosh your so stubborn! I can't stand it sometimes!"

"What Jey, okay I have a match tonight." I dropped my bag indicating that I didn't plan on going anywhere.

"Honestly even I did call would you have answered?" My face soften up thinking about the question.

"No probably not." Jey put his hands on my shoulders causing me to look at him.

"That's why I didn't call, but all I wanted was to apologize face to face and I did so you can leave if you really want to." Was this a trick? Is Jey really done with me? He removed his hands from my shoulder and put them in his pockets and I just stood there not believing that for the first Jey didn't put the moves on me oh woe me with his charm and good looks. He let me stand their and decide for myself. I had no choice but to walk away I got swept up in the madness that is Monday Night Raw.

* * *

T-one week till the big south America tour were hitting up 3 countries and five shows! It couldn't fall in a better time either my birthday is tomorrow yep the big 28 sheesh I am getting old!

Angel Rebecca and I are all at one of my favorite stores buying me a cute party dress for tomorrow.

"So G, is it Noah or Jey?" Angel asked me while we both scanned the racks for a dress.

"Uh You guys I'm so confused! Noah is sweet to me but Jey, uh ever since Raw two weeks ago his all I ever think about."

"Aw Jey working his way back into yo heart."

"I don't think he ever left, I think the fact that he gave me a choice really turns me on that never happens usually we fight and then we have sex and most of the time things are back to normal"

"Aw so I guess Noah's out"

"Ya he is, when I get home I'm gonna call him and tell him that I'm not over my ex."

I feel bad that I'm getting rid of a nice guy but Jey is just so important to me that I don't wanna lose him. So once we found the perfect dress for my party tomorrow I headed back to my house. As soon as I open the door I met with rose pedals everywhere and Noah's tall ass in my house? What the fuck!

"Oh. My. God! Noah!? What are you doing here I thought you'd be in Chicago?" Noah pulled me into his chest and kissed like he missed me. then he put his lips against my ear.

"And miss my girl's birthday. I cant wait to celebrate with your friends and maybe we could do a lil celebrating ourselves." Noah kissed the bottom of my ear and grabbed my hand and led me upstairs….

Next thing I know his trying to rip my leggings off

"Noah, stop, we can't" I tried pushing his hands off of me.

"C'mon Gia, We've never had sex" his hands gripped hard my ass.

"No, Joahkim I'm on my period maybe next week" I said walking to the master bathroom that was connected to my room. I hurried and locked the door. I could hear Noah knocking.

"Gia, its okay, maybe another time I'm gonna go hit the gym I'll be back later." I told him okay and I didn't leave the bathroom till I heard the ding from the front door. But once I did I grabbed my phone and called Rebecca.

"Hey G how'd the dress fit?" I could hear Jimmy and Joe clear through the phone.

"This is no time to be asking about a stupid dress you'll never believe who was at my house when I got home?"

"Well it couldn't have been Josh his over here at Angel's place with the rest of us. Noah?"

"Yes Girl! Noah was here their was rose petals everywhere-"

"Damn! Wait how you gon call me after you have sex! I swore you wanted Josh"

"Becka shut the fuck up and let me say what happened damn! No I didn't have sex with him I told him it was shark week. I don't know what to do."

"You tell him what you were gonna say on the phone this is perfect"

"I know but he put in a lot of effort into this and the least I could do is see him through."

"Uh not when you already invited Jey to the party, if Jey sees him, somebody going to Jail."

"Uhhh your right, but I don't know what to do"

"You'll figure it out I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow boo." The line went dead and my mined scattered with thoughts of what could happen tomorrow.

I plopped on my bed and thought about everything I was gonna say to Noah, I have to break it to him or else Jey's gonna hurt him.

"Gia I'm back I got you something." Noah got upstairs and handed me a cookies and crème Hershey bar and a box of tampons Oh my Gosh! How am I gonna turn this guy down.

"Wow thank you Noah, this is sweet of you, I'm gonna head to bed tomorrow's a big day for me. Noah kissed my cheek before I put the covers over my face Good Night!

So I chickened out can you blame me, this guy does shit Jey will never do, I didn't even ask him to buy tampons he did that on his own, in the morning I have to talk to him because his meeting Jey. I hope Jey doesn't kill him

***well chapter 14 is up told you it wouldn't be long. Jey is doing a good job getting inside G's head so far its working . s/o to the United Kingdom I see you! And ya I don't really like this chapter.. Not my fav anywho another one done. Chapter 15 is gonna rock! Stay tuned ~Love Katrina.**


	15. Chapter 15

Well today is the day. And I'm not all that thrilled. If I don't at least warn one of these guys, things won't be pretty at my party later on tonight. I walked downstairs only to be surprised yet again by Noah. This time it was breakfast. This has to end!

"Noah, it smells great." I sat at my kitchen table as Noah placed a ham, cheese and tomato omelet infront of me.

"Just hoping your feeling better Gia. Tonight should be fun though, right?" Noah sat down across from me opening his napkin wiping the corners of his mouth. While I just thought about him and Jey meeting, and remembering all the threats Jey made that day he found out about Noah.

"What's wrong G?" I just shook my head and took a bite out of my omelet before answering.

"Nothing I've just had a lot on my mind" I looked up at Noah who smiled before saying.

"What ever it is lets not let in ruin your day that hasn't even started." I half laughed before indulging in my omelet again, what ever happens tonight happens.

* * *

We all met at B44 one of my favorite restaurants in SF. Angel and Rebecca are coming along, and later were hitting up Mighty, my favorite club.

"Happy Birthday Gia" Angel said while her and Jimmy took a sit on the far end of the table. Jimmy waved down at Noah who had his arm around me.

"Thanks guise! Where are Joe and Rebecca? I couldn't help but search for them while I waited for Angel to answer

"They're picking up Jey." My heart almost jumped out of my chest I still have not said a word to Noah about Jey coming but its too late Jey, Joe and Becka were coming I could see them making their way over to us. In addition, Jey sat right next to me he didn't say Hi or anything he just sat down.

"Gia!" I looked over at Rebecca who seemed agitated.

"What!?" I was confused. I have been staring at Jey that I kinda forgot about everything else.

"I've been trying to get your attention this entire time, where is yo head at girl?" I just laughed that comment off before Jey texted me telling me to go outside when he leaves.

Everyone ate in silence and to make sure we got our table Jey volunteered to head over to Mighty before we finished dinner. A little after he left I got his text telling me to go outside. So I excused myself and Angel came with me. Why? I'm not even sure.

I walked outside and saw Jey standing by Joe's car.

"What's Noah doing here G?" Jey looked mad, it was different from his blank expression he had at dinner.

"He surprised me last night by showing up. I didn't know he was coming." I looked at Jey but saw fire in his eyes so I turned to look at Ang who wasn't looking too happy either.

"I thought you was done with dude" I looked over at Ang who couldn't look me in face guess she told Jey how I've been feeling.

"I thought so too, but Jey his nothing like you his does things you will never do. His sweet and I don't know how to end things with him."

"Well damn! You act like I never do anything. We cant all drop everything like this Nigga can, wait have you fucked him yet?"

"NO I haven't Joshua!"

"Good, because I swear Gia if you do its curtains for our relationship" Jey turned as if he was about to take off.

"Well I guess I know what I'm doing after the club" I smirked at Jey and he stood their in disbelief at what I had admitted. I couldn't help but smile if he thinks he can control me his wrong.

The rest of the night I was just mad Jey had ruined my night, and lately his been ruining my relationship with Noah, because of Jey always being in the back of my mind I haven't giving Noah the attention his probably needed but the night is still young and I got an idea of something Noah's deserved for awhile.

Noah and I walked through the front door of my home and I pounced on him, I gave hin a long passionate kiss before I jumped down, and pulled him upstairs with me.

"Whoa what's gotten into you Martinez." he said in between kisses.

"You mean what hasn't, listen Noah I feel terrible because of my ex I haven't given my all to you like you deserve so tonight I'm starting fresh is that okay?"

"It sound great."

* * *

I woke up in my bed and turned to see if Noah was their and he wasn't but then I saw a note and Noah that told me Noah would come back later after his jog. But shit I'd be lying if I said he didn't make my night better. It was amazing because of him! I had the biggest grin on my face. Oh I wish he was here now!

* * *

Tonight is the night flying over to South America for 4 days! I'm crazy excited driving to the airport with the Usos and Joe. Jey was driving which meant he was in control of the music and I stopped everything when he played Love U Better by LL Cool J. that's our song! My mind flooded with the memories of the our past when he first played it for me after he slept with that bitch Nancy. And then he started singing the lyrics!

"Do you think I meant to hurt you?" I would finish the lyric in my head after he would say a part. I was sitting in the back diagonal from the driver's sit every so often I would catch Jey looking at me through the inside mirror. Can this car ride be over!

* * *

Buenos Aires is so beautiful and it's the first city on the tour and Argentina is the first country. The day involved a signing and a house show. After the show ended everyone headed back to the hotel I got up to my room and my damn door battery died! How am I gonna get inside!? Uh I swear this type of shit only happens to me!

I was sitting on floor in the hallway waiting for someone to assist me. Then I saw Jey appear down the hall and when he saw me he of course walked over.

"Why you sitting outside?" Jey took the right headphone out of his ear and I did the same.

"Door battery died" I pointed toward the door. And Jey followed my finger.

"Well is anybody coming?" Jey looked left and right down the hallway that was empty its like 3 in the morning now.

"No" I sucked in some air.

"C'mon G you can stay with me." Jey motioned for me to follow him and I shook my head no.

"I'm not sure about that Jey, I'll just call Tamina." I pulled my phone out but Jey grabbed it and I looked up at him.

"I will throw this phone out the building! And you know I will get up and follow me. I won't do anything you don't wanna do" Jey had my phone in his hand still so you know I followed him to his room.

I sat my bags down on the ground and went to the bathroom to shower. I was in their for awhile purposely hoping Jey fell asleep. I walked out my hair still dripping wet from the shower. Jey was sitting on his bed on his phone.

"I thought you'd be sleep by now." I put my long black curly hair in a high ponytail.

"Nah, I wanted to talk to you" he sat up and watched me climb onto the other bed that was beside him.

"Oh God, again? Jey if your gonna yell at me I'm not in the mood." I rubbed some lotion on my arms and chest.

"Gia I want you back. don't sit here and act like when I was playing our song you didn't think about us." Jey was leveled starring me down making sure I heard him.

"Jey not this okay please." I got under the blankets but Jey pulled them off. And was now towering over me

"No Gia okay You want me to say it?" I sat up fast unsure of what this boy was talking about.

"I love you Gia" I'd be lying to you if I said I wasn't smiling, as long as me and Jey have been fucking around his never said that so I know he means it! I couldn't help but cry because I know if I tell him I slept with Noah he'll never speak to me again.

"Why you crying G ?" Jey was now on my bed holding me close.

"I slept with Noah, Josh… I'm sorry" I was expecting him to push me away but he laughed.

"Gia, that was then, okay we are starting all over okay, but don't think I'm not bouta set him straight you aint fucking with him no more. You hear me? I laughed and looked over my shoulder at Jey.

"Ya I hear you." Jey kissed me and picked me up and threw me on his bed before he climbed on top of me. Oh hell I've missed this Nigga too much. Best believe I'm getting the dick.

***Feliz Cinco De Mayo! lol This gotta be one of my favorite hoildays! anywho thought I give yal a update. I appreciate the views everyone, So looks like Jey and Gia are back together, lets see how long this last. Gtg peoples back to homework. :P**


	16. Chapter 16

"You did what!" My cousin Christina damn near shouting at me about me getting back with Jey whom she has never liked.

"We're together again?" I said biting into sum Nacho Cheese Doritos Loud Ass crunch and shit.

"Oh hell no Gia! Are you serious is he here? In Texas?" Christina got up and started walking around with her over dramatic ass!

"Calm yo ass down Christina, his with his uncle's family." I followed her to her dinning room. With the bag of chips still in my hand.

"Well cousin I don't like Yal two together, your relationship aint going nowhere. And didn't he cheat on YOU!" As she said I cut my eyes at here and told her to cool it with that whole cheating thing because reality is he did not we were not together when he did that.

"Whatever you say G, but what happen to Joahkim? From what you told me he seemed like a nice dude." I sighed and let sum air out not even wanting to be reminded of him at the moment especially since Jey went off on him the next day after we got back together.

"He wasn't for me" I breathed out sinking a bit in my chair I settled in.

"All I'm saying cousin is that you gotta stop fucken with these aint shit Niggas" Christina rolled her neck before I broke out in a laugh.

"You laughing now but all I'm saying is that he already hurt you once, so his ass probably gon do it again all I'm saying." I just shook my head, gave my cousin a hug, and told her I would talk to her another time. That hurt my feelings, and she is the only family member that knows all about my relationship with Noah and Jey. So just, imagine her ass telling everyone else, she does well by keeping the shit I tell her but I know if Tiara asked her what was up with me she would tell her and that is not what I need.

* * *

I drove over to Jey's cousin's house where they were all hanging out at his home since we have a show here in Texas later on and I was done with my cousin.

"Oh snap Gia what you doing here, Jey said you was with yo cousins" Jey's cousin Lance damn near tackled me when I walked in the door.

"I finished early thought I come see you guys." I walked to the backyard where Jey was and he seemed surprised that I was here earlier then I was suppose to be.

"I thought you were with Christina?" Jey jumped up from his chair to hug me and peck my lips before pulling me into the chair next to him. I just shook my head as Lance and Joseph opened the sliding glass door and sat down outside with us.

Lance started talking about the show in Texas while I sake in my chair and started playing Bejeweled on my phone. I could feel Jey's eyes on me but I really didn't want to talk about it at least not now.

* * *

After chilling with Jey's family, it was time to head to the arena and I'm excited, because at Survivor Series this Sunday Joe is making his main roster debut he hasn't said much about it but his excited. I'm not too crazy about the name "Roman Reigns" but hey he can always change it…. Right?

I was getting my makeup done when Jey came up, he wanted to spend sum time together before the show like we always do because during the show we both can't help but get caught up in the madness.

Jey's hands were wrapped around my waist and my arms were around his neck deepen the passion filled kiss we were having in the empty parking lot. But Jey broke it causing me to look up at him.

"So what happen at yo cousin's place?" Jey still had his hands around my waist looking down at me waiting on my answer.

"She was talking shit about you and I didn't wanna hear it so I left." I admitted and pulled away from Jey but he just pulled me right back into him damn he can be so rough at times.

"She just doesn't understand us." Jey whispered in my ear then he kissed it softly.

"She doesn't but she not stopping me from being with who I love ." Jey smiled at me before turning me around and hugging me from the back and kissing my cheek.

"I love you too Gia." I embraced his hug and started walking and Jey was still holding me from the back as we walked back inside the arena. I'm happy that I and Jey say fuck the haters. No one's gonna stop me from being happy!

* * *

We are in Indianapolis Indiana, when I say we I mean me the twins, Joe, Becka, Ang, and Raquel. Too juiced because this is the first paper view that we're all attending and I don't have a match sadly but my girls are here and we bouta have a good ole time!

"Mommy there's daddy!" Raquel spotted her daddy attacking Ryback along with his teammates Jonathon (Dean) and Colby (Seth). Man I was impressed from the jump. These three are taking over!

"How was I?" Roman made his way to the parking lot where we were waiting for him after the show had wrapped up.

"Great! Baby. Raquel was screaming her head off for you." Becka kissed Joe's cheek in gratitude.

"Proud of you Uce." Jey said while he switched Raquel to his other shoulder. She fell asleep. The cutie she is.

"Thanks, well it's on to the next city for us guys" Joe looked at the twins. I'm heading down to Florida, Hosea and the family are sitting down with Oprah for her show Next Chapter.

"Ya and its back to P-Cola for us" Becka said taking Raquel from Jey who obliged and passed a sleeping Raquel back to her mom.

"Back to Cali for me" Angel exchanged looks with Jimmy before they smiled at each other and we all said or good byes before heading our separate ways.

* * *

The day of Oprah's visit to Hosea's home in Miami was a mess to say the least. My entire family was here including Christina. When I got there I went to one of the guest rooms in Hosea's mansion so I could change into my sexy purple long sleeve short dress with cut outs on the sides. I parted my curly hair on the side to give it a cute bump in the front. After I was changed the cameras were here and the family gathered around as we prepared to meet the one and only Oprah Winfrey.

***Chapter 16 is up, just a short little filler for some drama that goes down in the next few chapters. I'm gonna do my best to update because My Madre is coming down real hard on me because I'm moving out soon. But enough about me. s/o to The cocky one on the reviews, and I got a new follower and favorite lol Thanks glad you enjoy the story. **


	17. Chapter 17

Our entire family was here to meet Oprah, Hosea greeted Oprah and her camera crew Hosea and I were the first to meet Oprah as we greeted her at the door and we walked her to Hosea's piano room where she sat down with him first to starting the interview process.

I walked over to the backyard away from all the cameras because next it was my turn.

"Joahkim Noah huh?" TT came from behind me. I knew Christina's ass would snitch me out. Well they had to find out sooner or later right?

"Christina told you?" I said looking over my shoulder at her as she approached me.

"No, I found pictures of you guys on TMZ so that's when I called Christina and asked what she knew about it." My eyes almost fell out of my sockets. TMZ? If my job see's those pictures their gonna tell me one of two things: Cool it with the whole PDA its bad for business. Or the Are you comfortable with as doing a storyline with this? Ratings boaster!.

"Well we're not together anymore so we can stop talking about him." I had a little edge in my voice but at this point I'm nervous there's all kinds of cameras here and I'm still upset with what Christina had the nerve to say to me a few weeks back.

"Damn you okay Gia? Don't be yelling at me because I'm trying to get sum answers seeing as though you don't like to talk to me anymore." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my sister, here she go.

"Tiara do not start with me! All these damn cameras here we will talk another time okay!"

* * *

I was hanging with Tasha when one of the producers came and told me that they were ready for me to join Hosea. I walked into the room with a smile.

"Hello Oprah" I gave her a quick hug before sitting by Hosea.

"Well I had no idea you two were related." We all laughed before Hosea said that we get that a lot and that people are shocked when they find out were siblings. I think the shock comes from me being so light skinned compared to Hosea's brown skin. Hosea talked a good part of the session but we agreed that if she brought up Juan that I would have to speak. And you know she brought him up right?

"I mean, Juan's death was definitely a shock for our entire family. Myself I was in a depression because I just wasn't prepared for this, for the longest Juan was my only supporter nobody wanted me to wrestle and he never once told me it was stupid or a waste of time, he understood that I had a dream and that was all I needed." Through out my spill on Juan I had to keep taking breaks because it was hard to breath at times and my tears were going. Oprah had to keep telling her staff that I needed tissue. But I'm not gonna lie it felt good to get that off my chest. I like Oprah she said I was a strong woman and that I was pretty. She A1 in my book.

We had dinner with Oprah and we even sung for her, yes I sung and Yal already know I don't sing for nobody.

It was me and Hosea playing Thinking bout you by Frank Ocean on the piano and yes I was singing the chorus because Hosea can't sing that high, we haven't done shit like this since High school so it was very special and our fans got to see how me and Hosea get down when it comes to music.

When Oprah left though, shit got real. I sat down with Christina because I am not okay with my family knowing what goes on in my relationships Period. I pulled Christina from the table she was sitting at with the rest of our cousins in the kitchen where we always hangout.

"Cousin look I really didn't appreciate the comments you made about Joshua, and telling Tiara, that shit wasn't cool… at all." I had my game face on because we needed to have this talk way over due!

"It's not big of a deal Gia, you need to take a step back and look at it from our point Gia you are 27 no kids and your not married." Wait? What! So what my family always got some shit to say I swear!

"What's wrong with that. Okay you know I like what I have with Joshua. Can it be better? Hell ya! Do I want kids? Hell yah, but right now I'm enjoying my life for what it is and not for what it could be!

"Look I'm tired of this tension so I'm sorry Gia if I hurt your feeling and its gonna be hard but I'll try to hold my tongue okay cousin?"

"It's okay." I smiled at my cousin and we actually had a laugh before I went in to give her a tight hug to show that I love her. Well that's family for you right we fight like cats and dogs but we love each other too through everything.

* * *

It felt good to relax at home with this curly hair in a messy bun No work. No annoying family members, just me and

Jey, boy have I missed him this past week. My family sure knows how to piss me off.

I was eating a bowl of trail mix when Jey walked in the room with his speakers and no shirt on. Blocking the damn TV!

"Joshua I can't see the TV boo" I motioned for him to leave but he just stood there as So Beautiful by Musiq Soulchild started playing on his speakers. Jey sat the speakers on my coffee table and I continued to eat my trial mix, well until he snatched it out of my hand I stared dead at him upset because I was hella hungry.

"Let me make myself clear I wanna make love to you." I started cheesing hella as Jey sat down on the couch and I hopped on top of him straddling him in the process. As the song changed to Panty Dropper by Trey Songz . I cupped Jey's face and planted soft kisses on his smooth lips, Jey had his hands full with my boy shorts I was wearing that didn't stay on long. Jey got up and pulled his pants off (He don't like it when I do it). I stared Jey down and saw that he was at full attention which got me wetter then I already was.

The song changed and I couldn't help but grind into Jey to the beat of the next song one of my favorites Nobody by Keith Sweat.

"Who can lay yo body down!" I couldn't help but sing along and Jey's smartass replied to me with "Nobody baby" I couldn't help but laugh at Jey's attempt to sing with me.

"Faster Gia!" Jey breathed out. As I started to pick up speed.

"I'll freak you right, I will" I said removing Jey's hands from boobs to my hips because I swore I was gonna lose my balance when he said faster. Aaliyah's One in a million started playing and Jey pushed me off of him and then his ass climbed on top of me. Good God. I wrapped my legs around his waist and had my hands on Jey's shoulder as I moaned loudly in his ear because he was going crazy deep, my belly button was beginning to hurt.

* * *

Today my girls are coming to see me. I've been dying to see my girls! Thanksgiving just past and we haven't seen each other since the paper view like two weeks back. Lets just say this meeting is way over due.

"Man have I missed you ladies" I said plopping on the couch in between my two best friends.

"Same here Yal gotta move to Florida, okay its easier on travel Gia, and Angel you'll probably see Jon more so." Becka gave us her best puppy dog face but we quickly shut her down with a Hell no!

"Fine then, Gia! You never told us what happen when Jey told Noah off" Rebecca rolled her neck and waited for me to wash down the popcorn I just ate. And Angel started clapping agreeing with Rebecca.

"Oh God do I have too." I scrunched my nose up and looked at both of them sitting there nodding like some bobble heads.

"Okay then…

**The South America tour just wrapped up and Noah had texted me telling me he couldn't wait to see me. Jey told me to ignore all his text and calls till we get back to my place.**

**I was walking back upstairs from the laundry room, and Jey had my phone in his hands.**

"**Now what are you doing?" I said looking at myself and Jey through my mirror taking my seeing glasses off and undoing my long black hair out of the nappy bun it was in letting my curls fall to my back.**

"**His calling you!" Jey sounded a bit aggravated as my phone ringer started playing again. Jey tossed the phone on the bed and walked toward me and he started playing with my hair I could feel the tugging so I'm guessing he was attempting to braid my hair. I use "attempting" very loosely because this Nigga can't braid hair. Jey huffed as my phone started ringing again.**

"**Jey just answer it. didn't you say you wanted to talk to him anyway?" I turned my head so that I could look at Jey, and he walked back over to the bed a picked up my phone to answer it. **

"**Hello?" I started jumping up and down motioning for Jey to put it on speaker! And he did.**

" **Who is this? Where's Gia** ." **Noah sounded confused but when Jey said it was him his voice turned to anger. "What the fuck is going on yal two together, Oh hell no aye Joshua if you got something to say to me Nigga I'm outside! So what's good!" Jey tossed me my phone and busted out my room I could hear his sneakers running toward the front door, and when I heard Noah's voice down stairs that's when I ran my ass down there. **

**Noah and Jey were arguing back and fourth. I had to intervene but how these are two grown ass men that looked like they could kill each other. However I must admit I was proud two Niggas fighting over me, shit I know I'm cute but am I that cute?**

"**Jey! Stop! Both of you guys!" I yelled from the staircase. Noah looked in my direction and he had why written all over his face.**

"**Gia? Your back with him?" Noah looked at me, he wasn't yelling anymore he was just asking a question. I just nodded my head not even looking at Noah, too afraid to see his face.**

"**After all the bullshit he put you through you still gon be with him? Gia you real stupid, You chasing a dream that aint never gonna come true! This Nigga has cheated on you, broken your phone-"**

"**DON'T CALL MY GIRL OUT STUPID BECAUSE SHE AINT!" Jey pushed Noah and that's when Noah tried to swing but Jey grabbed his arms and put Noah's tall ass in a headlock! **

"**Get up off me" Noah tried to move out of Jey's hold but was unsuccessful.**

"**Aye scrumming is only gonna make this shit worse, now as you can see Gia is with me, so step off dawg." Jey let Noah go and Noah stood up and looked at me as he walked out. Jey walked back over to me and kissed my cheek I didn't move though my face was stone. What the hell just happened?**

"Damn that's why you didn't wanna talk about it. Shit got way out of hand." Becka said while she scrolled through her phone and Ang did the same. While I was braiding Raquel's hair.

"Yeah, but what I just can't seem to get over is the fact that he called me stupid. Am I stupid? I looked at both my friends and Angel looked up at me and smiled

"Nope, you're in love"

***Hey Booos! listen I know its been a minute but I'm back, Things have been so crazy lately but I know I will pull through. Anyways S/o To Austraila and Canada I see You! And to guest, mystery person dont be scared to use your name I appreciate your constructive criticism, its only gonna make me better, and I'm sorry for not giving you enough, I'm just hope you can learn to use your imagination with me lol Anywho, I know I've been for a minute but hey a update, I'm alil unsure about how you guys will like chapter 18 & 19 their a dosey. lol you'll see.. ~Love "Trina-kins"**


	18. Chapter 18

Ever since my spill with the ladies I have just been in a love stump, sure I've said it before but saying and feeling are two totally different things. And not to mention I'm going through major withdrawals because I've been separated from Jey for about two weeks now, Wwe has me running doing all kinds of media work, ever since my interview with Oprah my worth has sky rocketed like, I am in high demand so high that I'm taking a month off from wrestling to star in a movie. Filming is in Atlanta so right now Rebecca Angel are helping me with my temporary move there.

"All these boxes are going in the pod?" Angel pointed to the boxes I had stacked in my bedroom and I nodded my head still filling out some paperwork and highlighting the movie script.

"Uh this move is stressful, and so are learning these lines." I flaunted the script around in my hand I am pretty much stress ed, so I tossed my Ray Band glasses off and rubbed my hands over my face and signed out loud, I could feel Angel pulling me into her and I excepted the hug.

"Listen Gia, I know this is hard, but you'll only be gone a month." I pulled up out of Angel's hug and looked down at the white carpet. "LOOK AT ME!" Angel grabbed my face so that I was staring at her.

"You are gonna be fine out there! Joshua is going to visit you. Ima do my best to come and see you! Okay!.. make that money Gia!" I started nodding my head, hell I was believing what Angel was saying like I got this.

"It's crazy I aint been to Atl since those college days." Angel looked confused but Becka knew exactly what I was talking about. From our infamous Georgia days back when Beto played for tech.

"Uh I hate it when you do that shit" Angel said with a huff. While Becka and I exchanged looks then we started laughing at Angel she always gets mad when we talk about our college years because she chose modeling over school.

"Ugh you guise are distracting me I knew I should've called my sister!" I looked over at Angel before catching a pillow to my face. Which started a war between the three of us. Looks like I won't be packed till after my girls leave.

* * *

My last day in California, and I'm spending my last day with my Boo Jey, all cuddled up on the couch at his house listening to some Jon B., D'Angelo, Maxwell, and my all time favorite Musiq Soulchild. Then They don't know by Jon B. started playing and Jey's ass started singing to me.

"_Don't listen to, what people say they don't know bout you and me put it out your mind cuas its jealousy They. Don't . Know. About. This. Here." _I smiled as Jey grabbed my hand and pecked me on the nose

"Are you gonna visit me Joshua?" I raised an eyebrow looking up at him as he ran his hands through my straight hair.

"Of course, Ima miss you like hell. You not being on the road and stuff. Who gon wash my clothes" I smacked Jey on the arm as he started laughing, that shit wasn't funny. I shifted from Jey's arms so I could get up off the couch and head over toward his kitchen.

"I'm hungry, I'll be right back you want something from the kitchen?" I called out to Jey as I continued my venture to the kitchen for something to eat.

"I can always eat you already know that." Jey came from behind me to wash his hands in the sink. As I brought out some produce to go on top of mine and his sandwich.

"Don't forget the cheese boo" Jey looked over my shoulder at me slicing some tomatoes up and ripping some lettuce apart

"I wasn't… boo" I laughed and continued making our sandwiches and Jey pulled out two waters from the fridge

"So I've been thinking a lot about what you said that night in South America." I had finally broke the silence that had commenced once Jey and I started eating. Jey gave me a confused face before swallowing his food.

"What did I say?" Jey took a sip of his water and I laughed it off that he didn't remember.

"C'mon Jey, you said You loved me." Jey laughed a little as he grabbed my hand and I looked him in the eyes.

"Gia, of course I love you, don't you love me?" The ball was now in my court and here I can say how I feel or I can keep my mouth shut. Well you only live once right…

"Joshua, I love you too." Jey pulled my chair close to him and gave me a soft tender kiss that I deepened. Jey only broke the kiss to carry me bridal style over to his room.

What a wonderful way to end my last day here in California.

* * *

The movie was wrapping up and to celebrate my last two days here in Atlanta Jey is coming out to visit me. Part of me was kind of pissed because his been ignoring me! I finally got through to him so his coming out here and helping me pack my things but from our phone calls he seems like there's something bothering him. But I have been so busy with filming and shooting that I haven't been able to really ask.

Ever since Jey walked through the door his been acting real funny he didn't even hug me like he usually does. He didn't even crack a joke like he usually does. He just sat on the couch. Scrolling on his phone and occasionally looking over at me while I sat there biting on my fake nails.

"I know you didn't come down here to stare at me, so what's up Josh?" I said sitting in the chair across from him. I wasn't able to get a good look at Jey when he first walked in but now that I'm sitting in front of him I can still he hasn't shaved in awhile because his chin hair was grown out and it was bouta start dreading. Not to mention his sides and line up had grown out.

"I don't know where to start.. Gia, I want you to know that I'm sorry. It happened back when you were with Joahkim." My heart was pounding What the fuck happened!? My blood began to boil… this Nigga was with another bitch while I was with Noah he aint no better then me! I should throw his phone out the damn window he coming here with this bullshit. I thought we was leaving all the shit that happened in the past in the past.

"What did you do" I stood up and walked over to my balcony that over looks the rest of the staircase. Because if I saw his face, I just might kill him!

"Nancy's pregnant, and there's a chance it's mine" I turned around tears rolling down my face. And Jey tried to pull me into his chest but I pulled away and pushed him sum so I was I could have my space because I was bouta swing on his ass!

"How big is this chance" I spoke up which I could tell shocked Jey, he cleared his throat before replying.

"Well, we messed around that day after I found out about Joahkim and I think the condom busted Baby I'm sorry. I would've told you when I found out but you were out here and I just didn't know how I could tell you." I just shook my head in disbelief because inside I my heart was telling me to stay but, my mind was pushing Jey away.

"Why are doing this to me!" I screamed. "Okay! You got back with that Hoe!.. I don't give a damn if we weren't together! That's the same bitch you cheated on me with and don't say we weren't together because you know and I know that's some bullshit!

"Gia, Baby" Jey tried wrapping his hands around me but I slapped his hands because there aint no way he in hell I'm letting him get out of me telling him exactly how I feel.

Nigga I give you everything! Chance after chance and I can't do it no more! Now you got some chick pregnant!"

"Well why do you stay G? huh? If you giving me so many chances why don't you just leave?" Jey yelled back at me

"Because I love you! I stay because I don't wanna be with nobody else …

Jey reached for me again but I punched him dead in the face!

"FUCK!" my hand hurt like a bitch I ran to the freezer for a ice pack! My entire hand was trembling I went to my room grabbed a hoodie from the chair. Flipped Jey off with my good hand and left my apartment and got in my car, but I didn't start it right away, I just sat there and wondered why I was feeling like this.. I still want to be with Jey, but I know I deserve better but why do I want him? I could have so much more but I want to be with Jey. Uhh! I need to get out of here! So I drove to Hosea's Atlanta studio that I knew he would be at because his recording his next album here in Atlanta.

* * *

"What's wrong with you sis? What happened to yo hand?" Hosea shot up from the mixing table he was sitting at with his producer so he could get a closer look at my hand. I yelped in pain as he grabbed it.

"Gia, I'm taking you to the hospital. I think you broke your hand! How'd you even get here in the first place?" While Hosea was talking he ushered his producer to hand him his coat as he was pushing me outside to the car.

"Uh I drove here. How else am I going to get here." I said pissed off because I was gonna cover a track to get sum of this anger out.

"Gia, get in the car now!" Not in the mood to argue with Hosea in front of somebody he works with so I got in the passenger seat.

"So lets try this again, what the hell happened to your hand!" Hosea looked over at me as he turned left off the freeway.

"Hosea, Jey got another girl pregnant" I admitted to my little brother and he just shook his head in disbelif

"Wow!… So that's what happened, He be hitting you?" My brother looked at like you could tell me if he is but Jey has never put his hands on me.

"Hell No! Jey would never! After he told me about getting that bitch pregnant we went back and fourth arguing and it ended with me socking him in his face!"

Eventually I got a doctor to look at my hand and I just sprained the fingers that connected to Jey's face. That is the last time I sock a Samoan dead in the face.

* * *

"Hey Gia! Damn you wasn't playing with Jey" Angel said looking at the bandaging on my left hand.

"Hell ya, that shit pissed me off." I said closing the door, and walking over to stools in kitchen where Ang had set the Apple juice I forced her to grab for me.

"So, that's it? You done with Jey now?" I poured the apple juice in a cup, and grabbed a pain killer from the cabinet.

"Uh, I don't know he called me the other day and we talked about it but I told him straight up that if that baby's his we're done for good, but since he won't know for sure till after she gives birth that he might as well be there for her you know?" I popped the pill in my mouth and chased it down with the juice.

"Wow look at you, broken hand dumbass boyfriend and yet you still forgive." I scrunched my nose some and shook my head.

"Never said I forgave...

***Hey you guise I know its been awhile but that's only because I started writting a new fic that I'll post as soon as I finish a couple of chapters for it. This story is coming to an end :( but I'm thinking about a part 2 lol we'll see but on another note my cousin showed me this interview The usos did at a gym and Jimmy said his favorite muisc was R&B and then he said Muisq soulchild was one of his favorite artist lol its offical Jimmy's my favorite. OH and before I forget I got a new follow and favorite on this story lol thanks girl this one was for you.**


	19. Chapter 19

***_Hello__ Readers! I know its been a while but here I am with and update and I think I'm going to extend this story instead of having a part two. there is still alot to tell so I will comtinue it anywho enough about me... Enjoy! ~Trinakins_**

"I knew some shit like this was gonna happen. Yal the definition of hood love!" Christina was going on her little rant via skype this time about how Jey was no good for me and how he deserved more then a punch to the face. While I just laughed and rolled my eyes at how Ghetto and over the top my little cousin could be.

"Don't tell me you still with him Gia? Okay because Ima be the next one with a cast on their hand." I looked down at my left hand that was still in the cast cant wait to get this itchy thing off!

"Ya cousin you did that, that's yo trophy in yo left hand" Christina yelled at me causing me to look at her, she was pointing at my cast with her newborn cradled in her arm. Then my door bell rang and I remembered that Jimmy needed my help picking out a engagement ring for Angel. Yeah engagement ring Jimmy's going to purpose to Ang! I am so happy for them that when Jon told me his plans I hopped on that train.

"Uh, cousin I got to go Jey's twin is here." She started speaking Spanish about how I needed to stop fucking with his family and I wasn't bout to hear it so I closed my laptop and grabbed my glasses and my cropped sweater that showed off my tattoo.

"Hey, you ready?" Jimmy was shaking and sure it could've been from the cold California air on this January afternoon but I know better he was nervous his about to make Angel the happiest girl in the world.

"Calm down Jon, your not purposing tonight are you?" He laughed as we made our way to his car.

"So about that cast on yo hand?" Jimmy looked in my direction with a no bullshit type of grin which was code for you better start talking.

"Well before I tell you my side that you probably already know what did Josh say?" I started playing with my curls waiting on Jimmy to say something.

"He said that you blew up on him and when he tried to comfort you and that when he tried to get close to you, you punched him in the face." I covered my face with my hands to cover up the fact that I was blushing hard and Jimmy was just laughing.

"Well ya that's it basically" I started shaking my head looking back on that night. I looked out the window wondering what he was doing at this moment, probably looking at cribs, picking out names all the shit I wanted to do with him one day. Why he do that! Why did if have to go off and get some girl pregnant. UHH MEN!

"You miss him huh?" Jimmy snapped me out of my thoughts and I couldn't describe my exact feelings at that moment so I turned my head back to the window.

"Well Gia, I just wanna let you know that if you go back with Josh, You not dumb like all these people say, you just a rider….got me?" Jimmy looked really concerned about me, like he knew my thoughts. I guess my Poker face could use some work.

"But to be honest G, you need to decide for yourself. You always letting what people say control what you do. Live for you." and with that advice I'm just going to let things cool off between me and Jey. I mean I deserve a break from his crazy ass and Jey especially needs this time to figure out just what's happening in his life.

* * *

"I'm telling you Jon, this ring is it!" I held up my hand, in Jimmy's face ensuring he was getting a good look at the possible engagement ring for Angel. Now that we had finally made it to the store.

"It doesn't seem like that's Angel to me, she's a simple lady." Jimmy took the ring from me as one of the Jewelers made their way over to us.

As soon as Dave helped us and agreed that my choice was the better one we were finally able to leave and I since I was craving it I took Jimmy to Chipotle to celebrate his future with my one of my best friends.

While we were there of course we talked about how everything was gonna happen and how we would pull this off so, We decided that throwing a party at their place and that it'll just seem like a normal get together when in reality this party is solely for Angel, Jimmy seemed agitated and anxious but sheesh he has to understand that his about to make my best friend the happiest woman in the world and I'd be damned if I don't play a major role in how it happens.

* * *

Well it's the big day! Joe, and Becka just got here and me and Angel are in the kitchen fixing up some bomb ass Posole and Carnitas for everybody to snack on while the party was going on.

"What is that?" Rebecca was pointing at the Posole cooking over the stove. I was a bit dumbfounded at first so I turned to Angel to get some type of conformation that Rebecca has just said what I really think she did. Angel just nodded like yeah girl she said that and that's when me and Angel were in tears from laughing at this girl.

"Girl, you half Mexican and don't know what Posole is!" I yelled ashamed that she was mixed with Mexican and still didn't know what Posole was. Me and Rebecca are both mixed with Black and Mexican its just that both my parents have Native American blood in them. And Angel she's Black and Spanish and YES people Spanish and Mexican are two different races

"Owe Yal got Gia and Angel in the kitchen. Ah now I know I'm bouta eat good" Joe took a seat next to Becka with their wide awake daughter sitting in his lap.

"I take it, Rebecca still can't cook" I looked over and Joe who was nodding his head and caught a chop to the arm from Rebecca.

"So… I've been trying, I'm getting better." Rebecca said trying to defend herself. As we heard the door unlock and Jey walked through it and we were all staring at him except me I tried to occupy myself I cant ruin this day… this is Angel's day whether she's aware of it or not.

"What are Yal staring at?" Jey took his coat off and hung it on the rack in the living room. The room fell silent until Jimmy walked in with some of his cousins and some dominos. The boys all grabbed chairs and circled them around the card table to play a game of bones. Angel was upstairs getting dressed and Rebecca pulled me aside so we could talk before Angel's family showed up.

"So, what's going on are you and Jey cool, I mean what's happening.. You better not start some shit today! The last get together we had you and Jey ruined it with you twos drama!" Rebecca was really fired up I had to step back from her, plus her fingers were all in my face.

"I know I already know okay. I want things to go off without a hitch. Okay I'm not even gonna talk to Jey tonight." Rebecca was shaking her head as if she didn't believe me but I was as serious as a heart attack. I'm not ruining another get together.

The party was well underway and just as I suspected Angel was caught up with her sisters. Which was good she needs all the distractions in the world. Joe and Becka were playing with their daughter and I was watching everyone mix and mingle.

"What you doing all alone G?" Jimmy came over and handed me a water that I gladly took from him.

"I'm trying not to start anything, staying where its safe." I took a sip of my water and turned my attention toward Angel who was making her way over to Jimmy.

"How you holding up G?" Angel asked me all hugged up on Jimmy. I flipped my bangs out of my face before I answered back.

"I'm good, like can I cant be alone." I said with some edge because apparently I'm suppose to be in this terrible mood or something.

"Do not start with me Gia, look can you please go talk to Jey for all of us." Ang put her arm on my shoulder and I took another sip of water while I rolled my eyes in fustration from trying to be on my best behavior.

"After the party, I don't want to start shit like last time." I looked over at Jimmy and he was motioning for me to step back and I pulled Rebecca and all five of Angel's sisters toward the couple and Angel was so lost in Jimmy's eyes that I think she forgot we were all here. Next thing I know Angel's got her hand over her mouth and Jimmy's on bended knee and even I couldn't control the trail of tears that fell. I'm so proud of Jon and Angel! Plus I can't wait for this wedding! The house erupted with cheers and thunder claps from Jeremiah and Joe's annoying asses.

Everyone had cleared out with the exception of Becka, Joe, me and Jey. Yea Jey is still here! Becka and I were clearing the tables off that were covered with white cups. And of course shit travels and she over here talking bout I promised Angel I would talk to Jey which at this point I really didn't want to do. I still had the biggest reminder of what happened the last time we talked. I don't wanna mess up anything else but at the same time I cant really escape this dude. We work together so I might as well get it out of the way now. See this is why you don't mix business with pleasure!

"Hey" I knocked on the see through glass that led to the patio where Jey was chilling with Roman. Jey instantly looked up at me and Joe casually got up from the chair and I took the seat Joe was once sitting in next to Jey.

"So… Look Josh I'm sorry for socking you-" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"No, Gia shit I probably deserved it. But now I feel even more stupid for believing that baby was mine knowing all the Niggas Nancy be with." Jey smiled at me but I was tired of these games if his trying to tell me that this baby isn't his he needs to just come out and say it.

"Joshua, what are you trying to say.?" I turned toward Jey so that I was looking at him head on.

"That baby is not mine Gia." Jey attempted to grab my hand but I wasn't having it. Hell I was over the moon when he said that baby wasn't his, but first off why did he wait this long to tell me and I know he doesn't expect me to just run back into his arms like a helpless child.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my neck some waiting for him to answer my question.

"Well shit how you acting right now is why, thought yo stubborn ass would've cooled down some but I guess not." Jey took a swig of his beer.

"Well sorry. Okay I'm happy that baby isn't yours but do you really think I'm about to just run back into those arms and drop this clothes because I'm not you see this!" I lifted my left hand up and pointed to it with my right.

"Okay this is what a woman who loved you got the day you lost her trust all over again! Jey I know we wasn't together but damn you don't see me fucking bitches that have already hurt our relationship!" I was heading back in to the house at this point but Jey shut the screen.

"Wow don't sit here and play innocent, you knew exactly what you was doing when you brought that Joahkim dude around. How the hell you gon get mad at me for fucking some broad when yo ass was fucking a basketball player! Okay don't sit here and act like you the only person who got hurt. Shit if we wanna be real every time I got with Nancy we were not together." Jey turned from me I guess still hot and I was just as upset as he was.

"I guess right now its best we just do us?" I finally broke the silence that had came about after Jey finished pouring his feelings out.

"No, last time we did that I almost lost you. Gia I love you, okay and I know I'm not perfect but I don't want you with nobody else, You my lady." Jey put his hands in my back pockets and No I didn't push him away… this time.

"Jey I don't know about this. I just want things to be how they were before I left to Atlanta. But right now just isn't a good time." I walked back into the house thankfully Jey didn't stop me I guess submitting that he understood how I felt. I just need to clear my head there was so much to process at the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

***Hey strangers! look I know Ive been gone for sometime but these last few months have been Hell, anyways I hope you havent gave up on me! and to the readers that are still there... Here's an update! Let's start things off with Gia and Angel ~Trina**

* * *

2 months later. Angel can't contain her excitement in any longer she has to go wedding dress shopping and on my only day off! Aint that some shit? In her defense its her only day off as well. But I was gonna visit Rebecca today but I guess I wont have time with how long Angel is taking. 6 dresses and I was exhausted.

"This one?" Ang walked out in an off white mermaid styled dress that hugged every curve on her body but I could careless completely in sing along mode singing to I could fall in love by Selena as the song changed to When a woman's fed up by R. Kelly.

"Gia!" I looked up at Angel, she looked furious because its not like I'll be able to go dress shopping with her again considering I signed up to work house shows and I never do live events.

"Where's your mind at girl, You never listen to music when there is clothes around. Don't tell me... It's Sammy" Angel said while looking at her asking me for a thumbs up or thumbs down on her dress selection.

"How'd you know?" I removed my headphones and thumbs the dress up and she disappeared behind the curtain while one of the employee's followed her.

"I dont know girl. things have cooled down though, We're on good terms but I dont know if I should tell him about me talking to Nancy" I blurted out but quickly regretted it seeing the look on Ang's face as she pulled the curtain just enough to where she was looking at me with her green eyes. damn why I had to say something I'll never know.

"You did what!" She yelled so loud that we got a couple stares from a few other Brides with their families. I pushed her back behind the curtain so that we could chat without all the stares from people.

"Calm down! I just went to chat with her about things and Jey, the baby and their history come up." I said calmly before taking a sit on the bench and sipping on some Red Wine.

"Your not gonna tell me what happen?" Angel looked at me before rolling her neck.

"Uh, Hell no! Everything I tell you, you run right to Jon and tell him everything! And then Jon comes to me at Catering or while I'm practicing with the Aye I know what happen shit." I imitated Jimmy's movements and the way he talks that got had Angel laughing like it was the funniest thing she's ever heard.

"You know it is true that's why your laughing hurry up I got a day off to enjoy" I took another sip of the wine before walking out of the dressing room and sitting back in the show area.

* * *

So much for a day off, but here I am back at work the cast is gone but that doesnt mean the streets stop talking, and people always assume the worst. But they dont know. Enjoying a yummy slice of Watermelon with some chilli powder with Jayson or Jtg in catering for the Smackdown taping. The two of us are in our daily discussion of me trying to convince him that he looks just like Brandon from Jagged Edge. When I spotted the Twins sitting with Joe probably throwing ideas around about The Shield taking on them two for the Tag titles due to The Shield's Push for gold being discussed with writers. I waved Jayson Good bye before grabbing my plate to sit with my boys.

"Hi guise! What's up for tonight" I bit into my watermelon sitting closely next to Jey. Jey wrapped his leg around mine under the table.

"Waiting on this script change." Joe said while scrolling through his phone before looking in my direction. but Jey was tickling me making me jerk in the chair.

"Yal aint slick" Jimmy said leaning back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. Jey looked at me and we just busted out in laughter at the fact we cant hide anything from Jimmy. and how obvisous we were being,

"Uce, you just mad because yo lady aint here." Jey kissed my cheek and put his arm around me now. Joe with his shit starting ass had the nerve to say You gon let him talk to you like that Uce to Jimmy. Now you gotta understand the twins love eachother but every so often the twins do agrue, dissagree and fight with each other they're just like any other pair of twins.

"Hell nah Joe, least I can commit to my girl, this one cant even trust yo ass that's why she went to talk to Nancy's ass last month behind yo back." Joe's ole stir the pot ass got the twins all rallied up.

Jimmy got up and left and I looked at Roman like if you dont leave Ima kill you face. Roman finally did get up and it was just me and Jey left and before I could even try to leave Jey grabbed ahold of my arm and pushed me back down. Oh shit not today. I was going to tell him eventually... Just not today

"Gia, what was Jimmy talking about..."

***Oh shit! I hate shit starters! I'm sorry its so short I had to write it on fanfiction and I never do that but I broke my only laptop with word processor and my google docs always mixes my two stories together, and I'm sorry to say that my other story is being delayed becuase the first five chapters are on the old laptop with processor and Im too lazy to rewrite them. Forgive me for my spelling couldnt proof the story like I wanted still getting used to writing on Fanfiction directly anyways hope u enjoyed this short chapter**


End file.
